System: The Road of Life
by CaninNeo
Summary: A lucky soul from our world is chosen by the System, a powerful tool in the Omniverse, to host it. SI-OC Gamer. OP in time. AU. (Mc's Stat sheets got deleted...)
1. Chapter 1- The User

**A/N: I lost my train of thought in the plot. ****So, I'm rewriting this :p**

**I wasn't happy with the previous one so...**** Yeah.. **

**NO BETA, WE DIE LIKE MEN**!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishomoto's work, not mine. I just own the OCs. **

* * *

There were small flashes of blue and red. Orange flames flickered upon my blurring sight. The sickening sweet smell of charred meat wafted on my nose as I lay down on the cold concrete floor.. And most importantly the pain.. There were things that dropped on the ground beside me, but I didn't pay them any mind... All I could notice was the pain and the hotness. It hurts. I can't focus.. It's getting dark.. Why is it getting dark? Before it all got to black, yellow and orange expanded on my vision.

It's hot. Very hot.. Too HOT.

Then it was black.

Hmmn... It isn't hot anymore.. It's cold... Huh.

At least the pain is gone..

* * *

\**(U w U)**/

* * *

The cold is gone. That's strange... Am I dead? As soon as I finished that thought(?), a blue box appeared in front(?) of me.

**[You are currently dead.]**

Well, shit.. Wait. What?

**[Congratulations, User 777. You were chosen to be the host of the System.]**

What the fuck? A system?

...No answer. Huh, I'll ask it a question then.

Why? And what is the System?

**[The System chose the Host randomly with a few set parameters such as the soul must be from a sentient lifeform. The System is the System. With it you can be reborn and travel to other worlds. ]**

Be reborn? That's amazing. Say, do I get to have my memories?

**[Yes. Due to it being the first time, the User using the system, the user will get to choose which world to be reborn into.]**

Worlds? Do you mean something like parallel worlds or entirely different worlds?

**[Any world, there is an infinite number of worlds in the infinitely expanding Omniverse. Including the fictional works in your world.]**

Yey~! WHAHAHA! I WILL CONQUER THE OMNIVERSE!

Not. That's too troublesome, to be honest. Hehehe, I'm getting too ahead of myself.

Hmmhmm. Can I get reborn now?

**[Yes, these are the Worlds that the System sorted by familiarity:**

**Pangea: Broken**

**-**

**_A world with no magical forces and where the continents were seperated as such multiple cultures have formed. Machinery, metals and technology are moderate in terms of other worlds. To make up for the loss of supernatural existences, it is filled with glimpses of other worlds. User lived here._**

**Nasuverse**

**_-_**

**_A world where magical forces exist and lower gods used to walk the lands. Prana is used in performing techniques, mana is used creating certain materials. Moderate in terms of technology. Glimpsed on by the works of Nasu Kinoko._**

**Naruto**

**-**

**_A world where Chakra and other magical energy exists. Chakra is used in creating materials and performing supernatural abilities. Behind in other certain technology compared to other worlds User is used to. Glimpsed on in the manga series Naruto._**

**World of Horrors**

**-**

**_A world where the continents were separated. Due to magical forces existing, horrifying entities were formed amd yet no organization was formed to fight against them. Glimpsed on by the works of Ito Junji._**

**_Not recommended as first try._**

**Remnant**

**-**

**_A world where the gods which created it abandoned. It is the remnant of a previous world where Magic existed. The current world is filled with depleting forces of inhuman nature. Aura exists. Very advanced in terms of technology. Glimpsed on by the work of Monty Oum. _**

**... **

**]**

Wait,what? Pangea: Broken? That sounds badass. So there are really no supernatural in my old world huh.

* * *

**(0 _0) da whut**

* * *

I looked at a ton of other worlds, there were a bunch of interesting stuff that I had a strange feeling of Deja vu with, like

**[Agi Kamo**

**-**

**_A world based on Pangea:Broken where supernatural creatures exist named Agi. Creatures filled with love for children that make children unnaturally scared of thrm. Moderate in technology. __Glimpsed__ on in the mind of Neo._**

**]**

There were also fanfiction worlds like

**[The Game Life**

**-**

**_The world is a game currently in beta. Players have a score system to help achieve a better life by choosing perks. Glimpsed on by the works of author Klldarkness._**

**Naruto - Chipped Mask**

**-**

**_Deviates from base world Naruto. A world where a girl from Pangea:Broken is taken by a rift in worlds, dropping her in another world. Glimpsed on in the work of author DarkPetal16._]**

It was pretty fun to see the worlds, there were a bunch filled with terrifying stuff but it was still fun. Most of it were games and animd though, considering it was based on familiarity and it was me. How long did I spend browsing the worlds anyway?

**[User has been browsing the worlds for 22 hours, 35 minutes, 2 seconds.]**

I raised both of my imaginary eyebrows at the time. That was almost a day..

I know that I didn't want to go back to my old world considering I had no reason to go back there. All my friends have a good life ahead of them, I had no family except for the kind matron in thr orphanage. They all would have liked for me to take the opportunity anyway.

I want to reborn in Naruto, I don't know why but the entirety of my being is screaming at me to go there. Though I don't know if I should go into the Canon I know, or an AU of it. Hmmmm... System could you randomize which world I would be born into but it should be based on Naruto.

**[Yes. Filters have been accepted.**

**Randomizing...**

**Chosen.**

**Naruto**** \- The Road of Life**

**_A world based on Naruto. Uchiha Obito from Naruto(Base) dies and his soul goes into his 5 year-old body younger with his memories still intact._**

**]**

The Road of Life? Obit-...

Everything suddenly goes black

* * *

**(;-;)**

* * *

When I came back to, my surroundings suddenly became white. "OBITO IS WHAT?!" The blue screen once again appeared in front of me.

**[Welcome to Person Creation**

**Please choose your race:**

**Human (Free)**

**Most common sentient being found in this world.**

**Summons (Free)**

**A sentient being in the form of an animal. They are typically found in chakra-filled lands.**

**Otsusuki Clan (5000 SC)**

**An alien race residing near the edge of the world. Grants access to Sharingan and Byakugan from birth.]**

Calming down, I ask. "What's SC and how many do I have?". I realized that I spoke verbally.

A smaller blue screen appeared on the side.

**[SC: System Coins, these are the currency you recieve from gaining achievements and doing certain things. You can use these to buy from the Shop.**

**Achievements: Things that you did that were regarded as incredible by the world and grants you SC and certain perks.**

**You currently have 1000 SC.**

**User may use the System without speaking verbally. Thoughts and intentions are the ones needed. **

**]**

Oh, okay then.. I'll choose Human (Summons is pretty interesting but I still want to be human.). I want the Otsusuki race so bad... System, can I change my race later? Two blue screens appear in front of me. The smaller one says.

**[Yes, if you buy certain items in the Shop.] **

While the larger one says.

**[Please choose your Country:**

**Land Of Fire**

**Land Of Iron**

**Land of Water**

**Land of Earth**

**Land of Lightning**

**Land of Waves**

**Land of Snow]**

That's a lot.. Which Country was Konoha again? Fire? Yeah, I think it's the Land of Fire because of the Wheel of Fire or something. Oh yeah about the Shop.

Two blue 2d boxes once again appeared in front of me. I REALLY should stop doing that. The smaller one says.

**[The Shop is a shop in which items from the Omniverse can be bought. However to buy items outside of the multiverse be ten times more costly.]**

Huh, guess I should stick with the multiverse items then. What's a multiverse anyway?

**[A Multiverse is a series of worlds that are parallel to one another instead of being completely different. Such as this world is parallel to Naruto, in which the people living in it and it's rules would mostly be the same but there would be some change. The Omniverse is comprised of all the universes itself, including Multiverses.]**

Oh, I see. The smaller box disappears and I focus on the remaining one.

**[Choose Group from the Land of Fire:**

**Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

**-**

**_The first Shinobi village formed. A village that focuses on trust and camaraderie among it's people. The village with the most kekkai - genkai users._**

**Civilian Village**

**-**

**_A random village that have little to no ninja living in it. Bandits and rouge-shinobi use these places to hide and plunder._**

**]**

Th-that was short... Given it's size, I would have thought it contained alot more. Whatever.. A civilian village is most tempting given my attitude but Rouge-nin and bandits are asses, so Konoha please. Another blue box appears in front of me.

**[Choose Clan:**

**Senju Clan (300 SC)**

**-**

**_The founding clan of Konoha. Little to none are remaining after the 1st Ninja War as most of them have been assasinated. If User chooses this clan, user will gain massive amounts of chakra, fast learning experience in terms of jutsu, natural affinity to either water, earth and fire, powerful strength and probability for activating Wood Release._**

**Uzumaki Clan (290 SC)**

**-**

**_A clan known as the founders of Uzushiogakure. Renown for their redhair, powerful strength, vitality and massive amounts of chakra. If User chooses this clan gain all of the above and a random Kekkai-genkai from Uzushio naturally._**

**Hatake Clan (250 SC) **

**_-_**

**_A small clan in Konoha, with all known members renown for their prowess and their bright white chakra. If User chooses this clan, gain talent in ninjutsu, White Chakra color, natural affinity to lightning and be handsome._**

**Uchiha Clan (300 SC)**

**_-_**

**_A clan renown for their Sharingan, which grants them eidetic memory and faster reaction speed if activated. If User chooses this clan, gain chance to activate Sharingan and have massive talent for Fire-release naturally. High chance of being handsome._**

**Hyuuga Clan (275 SC)**

**-**

**_A clan known as an All-Seeing clan due to their Byakugan, which grants a 359 x-ray vision if activated which enables them to see chakra. __If User chooses this clan, gain chance to activate Byakugan._**

**_..._****]**

There's a bunch of interesting clans, but these Clans took my attention. Who wants to be an orphan anyway? Families are the way to go!

I'll probably choose being a Hatake. I'm a fan of Kakashi, and if I could prevent some horrible stuff from happening to him (though those probably won't happen due to Obito.) the better... The Senju, Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Uchiha clans are probably better but nostalgia and that gut feeling that I always trust tells me to choose the Hatake Clan and how many people can say you're related to Kakashi? The blue box disappears and appears again.

**[****Choose Timeline** **and Background **:

**Warring** **Clans** **Era**

-

**_You are the successor of the Hatake Clan although very small the Hatake Clan is filled with powerful members. Make your clan rise and establish it's power to the Elemental Nations. War has already started. You are the granduncle of Hatake Sakumo._**

**First Shinobi World War**

-

**_The Hatake Clan has settled in Konohagakure, the flames of war are starting to heat up. War starts during rebirth. You are the uncle of Hatake Sakumo._**

**Second Shinobi World War**

**-**

**_Many new powers are starting to appear, as such the flames of war are rising. War starts after rebirth. You are Hatake Sakumo's brothe_r.**

**Third Shinobi World War**

-

**_Due to the decline of power of the 5 Great Elemental Nations their reign have crumbled, small prolonged skirmishes around their borders slowly evolved into full-out war. War starts 9 years after rebirth. You are Hatake Sakumo's son and you are Hatake Kakashi's twin._**

**Naruto**

-

**_The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina are alive and well. Their son Naruto is loved by the villages. Madara and Black Zetsu is no more(?). Obito and Rin seems to be in a relationship._** **_However, it seems Danzo is not satisfied and a mysterious helper aids him from the shadows.. _****_You are Hatake Kakashi's very distant relativ_e.**

**Boruto**

-

**_You are the part of the new generation of ninjas. Technology has advanced rapidly and the Elemental Nations have become peaceful, that is until the Otsusuki Clan strikes. Otsusuki Clan will start attacking the Elemental Nations 15 years after your rebirth. You are Hatake Kakashi's child._**

**]**

Yes~! MY SHIP IS SAILING! WHAHAHAHA...

SHIT. Danzo..

I should probably go for Third World Ninja War since that's where most of the stuff will change, as Obito will get his memories back there. Though, I'm curious on how Naruto and Shippuden would change... Third Ninja World please. The box once again disappeared and appeared again with different contents.

**[Choose Your Perks:**

**The Gamer (100,000 SC) (Unavailable)**

**-**

**_Gain the ability to progress as if life was a game. Easier to get stronger._**

**_..._**

**]**

NOOOOOOOO, COME ON! What do you mean unavailable and that's fookin expensive, mate! Another blue box appears.

**[The Gamer ability ****has been locked from buying, as User has already has it.]**

Wait, I already have it? How?!

**[Protocol Gamer:**

**Users of the System starting from User#776 will be given the Gamer Ability upon awakening on the new world. As the previous 775 users have failed to live past their first world to gather enough SC to keep the System. _Stupid idiots. _\- User#776 _Zalzamel_]**

WAIT, THEY ALL DIED?! HOW?!

**[Wrong. User#776 is currently alive however he chose to pass on the System as he need not of it anymore. He is currently the newest Great Old One. However he gave a gift to future User#777 because 'it's a lucky number'. Previous users have lost the system due to death by overconfidence and fearing death so they live a life without gathering enough SC. ]**

Thank you, Zalzamel-senpai! And a Great Old One? He must be freaking strong. So the gamer is available already? By the way, how much is needed to reincarnate with the system? Another blue box appears.

**[10,000 SC is needed.]**

That isn't a lot? That's cheaper than the Gamer actually. Whatever. I dismiss the small box and focused back on the Perks section.

**[...**

**Chakra Beast- 300 SC**

**-**

**_You are born with massive amounts of chakra. Triples the chakra regeneration and gain_****_, however chakra control is harder to do. _**

**Juggernaut - 250 SC**

**-**

**_You are born with a body overflowing with vitality, rivaling the renowned strength of the Senju._** **_However your chakra can't go far from your body. _**

**The Smarts of A Genius - 500 SC**

**-**

**_A mind 10 times faster and stronger than a regular human and eidetic memory. However, your EQ is abnormally low._**

**White Chakra (Got) - 150 SC**

**-**

**_Special chakra, the color is not the only difference. __Higher comductivity to metals amd easier chakra control. _Natural to Hatake Clan.**

**Show the World - 10, 000 SC**

-

**'_What is inside a mind? A world in and itself.' Projects your inner world with it's own rules into the world. You are immune from all Genjutsu except those that superimpose the world itself._**

**Hyperfocus - 100 SC**

**-**

**_Enables the ability for the user to focus solely on a single task._**

**The Mind's Eye - 300 SC**

**-**

**_Enables the 6th sense of the soul. It is easier to predict something._**

**_User has shown signs of developing it._**

**Natural Killer Doctor - 150 SC**

**-**

**_The body instinctively knows the workings of a body._**

**Flash - 200 SC**

**-**

**_The body is twice as fast. _**

**]**

Hmm, so that's why I get feelings... Mind's Eye huh? I won't be choosing since it seems my soul is developing it. Natural Killer Doctor is pretty important since I would be a shinobi and that would be a good headstart for me since it should be wartime when I'm 9. Hyperfocus could be good too, if I become an iryo-nin or something like that it would enable me to focus on a surgery. As tempting as the Smarts of A Genius is, low EQ will be a no from me, I have seen and read about people with little empathy and I would like to avoid being a sociopath to be honest. White Chakra is a good counteract for the low chakra control, I get from Chakra Beast. Juggernaut, I could do without actually, even if it's very powerful, but I don't plan to be an always close-combat fighter. I plan on being the fast, hit-and-run, spellcaster assasin that can focus on the weak enemies. So Flash will be a good complement to my build. I look HARD at the Show The World perk. That's a fuckin reality marble. It's expensive. Damn it. I just wasted all of my SC. Shit.. Worth it. Okay, Flash, Natural Killer Doctor, Hyperfocus and Chakra Beast.

**[Please input age to regain memories. (Note: If the mind of the Character is developed enough, you will merge with both personalities and the feelings the character has.)**

**Age: 4]**

As I input 4, I read the note. 4 is probably the best age then, since thats when the personality of a person will be developing, so yeah... This is probably for the best since Kakashi was 4 when he entered the Academy, which later Sakumo decides to commit seppoku? Sapoku? Suicide. I should try saving him so that Kakashi doesn't scar his mind. As I finish that thought another blue box replaces the previous one.

**[Choose Sex:**

**Male**

**Female]**

Male, thank you very much.

**[Will you choose your name or will you let your parents decide it?]**

I... Let my parents decide it. It was soom replaced with a blue screen filled with the summary of my character(?).

**[Name: Hatake (?)**

**Age system will be activated: 4**

**Country: Land of Fire**

**Village: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Timeline: 3rd Great Ninja War**

**Clan: Hatake**

**Perks:**

**{Mind's Eye (Developing)}**

**{The Gamer (Unactivated)}**

**{White Chakra}**

**{Hyperfocus}**

**{Flash} **

**{Chakra Beast}**

**{Natural Killer Doctor}**

**Confirm?**

**]**

Phew... Checking that everything was what I chose, I Confirm.

The sudden rush of darkness overtakes my vision.

* * *

**(~ o ~)**

* * *

In the middle of the night in the Hatake Household. **Blue** eyes snapped wide open.

* * *

**A/N: please lemme know if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. And any error in general. Stuff from previous will probably be back here. Except the playground part.**


	2. Chapter 2- Merged

**A/N: I'm gonna rush write this. But I don't have a PC so this would probably be slow to update especially cuz of the Gamer ability.**

**Edited: 6/13/20**, **I just changed how SP works and added Water release for Kazuki :p**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I just own the OC. **

* * *

As I woke up from the futon. I look over to the side to see my elder-twin brother Kakashi, sleeping soundly while his blanket covered his face upto his nose. Hmmmn, I should ask for a mask to wear like Kakashi when I enter the academy. It'd make them wonder what our face is. Feeling a trollish smile coming up my face, I look back up to the system box. And close my eyes. It was still in my peripherals even when my eyes are closed.

**[Congratulations, User Kazuki. The System is back up. Your Gamer Perk is now on. Say or think Status while intending to check your stats.]**

Following the instructions. I think 'Status.'

**[Status:**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 10 (48.3%)**

**HP: 45/****45**, **0.10****% per minute regained**

**CP: ****300/300,**** 0.26% per minute regained**

**SP: ****120/120**, **0.1****per**** minute regained**

**CC:****3****9%**

**Strength: 9**

**Endurance: 10**

**Agility: 12(2) = 24**

**Intellegence: 30**

**Wisdom: 13**

**Status Points: 0 **

**Perks:****{Flash} **

\- Agility gain is multiplied x2

**{Hyperfocus} -** Enables the ability to ignore outside interference and focus on a specific object or task.

**{Natural Killer Doctor} **\- User naturally knows the body of a human when seeing it.

**{Chakra Beast}- **2x CP Gain and Regeneration. 1/2 CC gain.

**{The Mind's Eye} -** 6th Sense of the Soul is enabled.

**{White Chakra}** \- 2x conductivity to metals and the human body. 2x chakra control gain.

Skills :

**{The Gamer's Body: LvL Max}** : The body will have certain functions that is similar to that of a game character. HP and CP will be completely regenerated if you are well-rested. Loss of limbs and important organs such as the heart cannot be regained by only sleeping. Scars will also be gained if wound is not healed soon enough. Body will still get tired and hungry.

**{Beginner Kenjutsu: LvL 4/10 34.3%}** \- Beginner sword skills meant for those who are starting to learn. Adds 20% damage with blade-related melee weapon attacks and skills.

**{Beginner Taijutsu: LvL 6/10 11.5%} **\- Beginner hand-to-hand skill for shinobi. Adds 30% damage with bare-handed attacks and skills

**{Discernment of the Human Body: LvL Max} **\- User determines the functions of the human body. Enables them to read muscle movement and the intricacies of the human body.

**{Mind's Eye: LvL Max} - **User has the 6th Sense of the Soul. Enables for sensing of malicious intent and good intent.

**{Lightning Release: LvL 29, 9%} -** Technique in releasing lightning-based ninjutsu. Adds 145% damage in lightning style ninjutsu.

**{Water Release: LvL 29, 9%} -** Technique in releasing water-based ninjutsu. Adds 145% damage in water style ninjutsu.

**SC: **0

**]**

No Gamer's Mind? That's a shame... Please explain the definitions of each term and how stats are measured , System.

**[Name: **Your name.

**Age: **The age of your current body. Measured in years**.**

**Title:**A title in which you are known for by the world. Titles give certain effects to those who hold it. Titles with * and it's effects will still be available even if the title is replaced.

**Level (LvL) :**The quantified measure of power. Leveling up means your body has gotten stronger and is able to get stronger.

**Health Points (HP) : **The current health and vitality of your body, measured by STR x END /2.

**Health Point Regeneration (HPR) : **The rate in which your body heals. Quanitifed as (END x 0.01)% per minute. Non-gamer characters will only regenerate on rest.

**Chakra Points (CP) : **The amount of chakra flowing in your chakra system. If 0 and still used, it will draw on HP. Quantified as (END x INT) /2.

**Chakra Point Regeneration (CPR) :** The amount in which your reserve of chakra is refilled. Quantified as (WIS x 0.01)% per minute. Non-gamer characters will only regenerate on rest.

**Chakra Control (CC) :** The efficiency of chakra used. Such as when applying chakra to jutsu. Example: 30% CC means 70% chakra is wasted. The more CP the person has, CC will be harder to train until trained again.

**Stamina Points (SP) : **The energy used by your body to perform tasks. If 0 and still being drained draw on HP. Measured by END x AGI divided by 2.

**Stamina Point Regeneration (SPR) : **The rate in which your body regain lost stamina. Measured by (END x 0.1) per minute. Non-gamer characters will only regenerate on rest.

**Strength (STR) :** The max amount of power the body can output.

**Endurace (END) : **The amount of stress the body can endure.

**Agility (AGI) :** The speed and coordination of the body.

**Intellegence (INT) :** The speed and capacity of the mind to process.

**Wisdom (WIS) : **The efficiency of the way in which Intellegence is used.

**Status Points**** (SP): **Points in which you can allocate into your STR, END, AGI, INT and WIS. Gain 5 points per level.

**Skills : **Techniques and skills, quantified to explain their effects, your progress and their limits.

**]**

Huh... I'm going back to sleep since Dad promised to have a birthday party tommorow(?) or today, I guess... I yawn and positioned myself facing to the side, then I drift off.

* * *

**(--_--) **_zzzZZZ_

Someone was poking my cheek. I wave away the finger, and positioned myself to go back to sleep. The finger came back fiercer than ever and with more of it's brethren , instead of my cheeks they went for my sides and tickled me. I'm ticklish, of course I laughed loudly fully awake. As I wipe the tears off my eyes, I turn to look at Kakashi, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts raising his eyebrow, arms still raised in a tickling position. In a matter of fact tone he said "Good morning, Kazuki. You weren't waking up. Hurry up and eat, breakfast is already cooked." Dropping his arms, he walked out of our room.

I pouted at his back, then I remembered that it was our birthday so I hurriedly ran to the bathroom and took a bath, changed my clothes and ran to the kitchen. Dad in his glorious pink aproned glory, were serving the rice, bacon and eggs he cooked to the table, Kakashi sitting crosslegged on his seat already. I greeted him,"Morning, dad!". He smiled at me "Good morning, Kazuki."

I sat down on my zaisu and waited for him to finish serving the food. After he finished serving it, he took off his apron and put it in the hanger and sat on his own seat . We cracked the bamboo-chop sticks together, clapped our hands and said "Itadakimasu." As we ate, Kakashi asked Tou-san. "Ne, tou-san. How many days do you have before you're sent off again?". He smiled happily. "I have about a week off, since the war is dying down.". As I shoveled down the food, I swallow then I ask him "Dad, could you get me a mask like Kakashi too?"

Kakashi and Dad raised an eyebrow at me and Dad asked curiously "Why do you want one now, Kazuki? You were against wearing a mask just yesterday. " and Kakashi agreed with him "Right. You were going on and on about how masks aren't cool." I rubbed my chin and laughed nervously "Well...Me and Kakashi are going to the academy right? And we look almost the same, so if I wear a mask and Kakashi wears one too..." I trailed off. My brother got on and his eyes widened "They'll wonder why wear masks!" he finished. I pointed my chopsticks at him and chuckled sinisterly "Hehehe, you see the trolling material?". And behind his mask, he chuckled sinisterly "Hehehehehehe.." As Dad sweat-dropped, he told us "Fine, I'll buy you some too, Kazuki. Finish your food and we'll go buy whatever you guys want?" I swear Kakashi's eyes sparkled. "Really?" he asked hopefully. Dad laughed and patted his head "Really. Now hurry up and finish eating."

I quickly gobbled up my food and drank the orange juice. Clapped my hands and murmured a quick "Thank you for the meal." I went to the kitchen sink and started brushing my teeth. Not too long after I finished brushing my teeth, Kakashi also brushing his teeth with Dad also behind him brushing his teeth. I snickered at them after I finished rinsing my mouth. "Slowpokes."I quickly turned away from them and went to the room and changed my clothes as the sound of brushing suddenly went faster.

As I was changing into my usual clothing, Kakashi slammed open the door and hurriedly changed his clothes too. I was just changing into my white-t shirt with a red flame-like rim and black shorts. Kakashi was already finished wearing clothes, scarf and all. As I gaped at him as he walked to the door and opened it, he looked at me with a smug look and his face. "Slowpoke." he slammed the door shut.

OHHHHH, IT'S ON BOY! Faster than I ever went before, I utilized my double speed and changed into my clothes. Wearing my own green scarf, I raced off to the front door. With Kakashi and Dad waiting there, snickering at me. As one they said with a trollish look at me "Slowpoke." I pouted at them, and angrily marched to them. Dad laughed heartily and patted my hair. My pout lessened and Dad walked to the market, as we trailed off behind him like little ducklings.

As we made our way into the market district, a bunch of shinobi were hopping from roof to roof. A lot of them sent respectful looks to dad, as they went off to do their own duties. As we walked in relative silence, I skipped and Kakashi was walking faster than normal though it still looked casual.

After walking a little longer, I could hear the chattering and bartering on the market. We went off to the clothing shop where Kakashi got his mask. We went inside "The Flames of Fashion", it was a quaint little shop, but dad informed us that this was a good place for clothes as they were durable and pretty good looking too. The shopkeeper was a nice old lady, short because of old age. She smiled kindly at us and greeted "Hello again, Hatake-sama, Kazuki-kun, Kakashi-kun. What can I do to help you today? ". As we greeted her, Dad smiled and said "We would like to buy some masks that Kakashi likes, Kazuki wanted some too." She exclaimed "Ah, wait just a moment."

As she went inside, two green figures burst in the shop. The larger green figure, which was a man wearing a skin-tight outfit, with a slightly faded yellow scarf. His hitae-ate gleaming proudly at his belt. He gave Dad a nice guy pose, smiling "OH, LONG TIME NO SEE, SAKUMO!". He was Gai's dad, I think? I forgot his name. The smaller green figure Gai with his own red scarf, gave us a smile as he greeted us "Good morning!". He's a lot tamer as a kid, huh. Me and Kakashi greeted him back, me with a slight smile on my face. Dad, looked pleasantly surprised as he greeted back "Oh, Dai! It's been a long time!" As Dad and Dai made small talk, I talked to Gai cheerily, "Hi! I'm Kazuki and this is my twin brother Bakashi. What's your name?" Gai looked pleasantly surprised then he smiled back "My name is Maito Gai!". Kakashi suddenly chopped me on the head, I looked back at him and he looked at me annoyed. "Don't mind him, my name's Kakashi, not _Bakashi_. Nice to meet you Gai-san." he offered his hand to Gai, and Gai shook it, smiling "Nice to meet you too! Kakashi!".

Pouting at Kakashi, I offered my hand too "Nice to meet you, Gai-san.", Gai shook it, smiling "Nice to meet you too, Kazuki! SAY! Are you both goin-" he stopped as the granny came back holding, a bag that I know was filled with washable skin-tight undershirts that extended upto the nose like Kakashi and another two, I didn't the contents of. She smiled at the two necomers "Good morning, Dai-san, Gai-kun." As both greeted her back, she gave the bag with the mask shirts to dad. "Here. This will be free just for today since it is both of your sons' birthday." Dad gratefully smiled, took both bags and gave her the money anyway. "It's okay. We are not lacking in money anyway, I'll feel bad if we didn't pay you."

I didn't know an old lady could pout, and make it work. She sighed but took the money, knowing better than to argue. She turned to Kakashi and me gave us one of the bags each as we looked curiously at it. She smiled kindly at us and said "A little birthday gift for both of you." I brightened up and I thanked her gratefully "Thank you, very much" Kakashi sheepishly rubbed his cheek and nodded to her "Thank you very much." Dad thanked her softly as he took both bags and stored inside a storage scroll "Thank you for the gift, baa-chan. It was nive to meet you again, Dai, Gai." we bid goodbye to the Maito pair, as we left the shop. Are they buying their clothes there too?

Wait. Didn't Gai ask us something? Ehhh.. We walked to the shinobi tools shop when it hit me.

Oh yeah! I looked hard at my dad's back and thought 'Observe'.

**[Skill: Observe LvL Max has been created**

**-**

Gain information about a specific object.**]**

Oh. It was max already? I looked back at the results of **Observe.**

**[Name: Hatake Sakumo**

**Level: ****78**

**Title: The White Fang (1000 REP on Konoha, 200% Agility, 100% Damage on Blade-type weapons.**)

**HP: 8,699/****8,704, 1.28%(hp/m) **

**CP: 9,216/****9,216**,** 1.02%(cp/m)**

**SP: ****26,367/26,368,** **12.8(sp/m)**

**CC: 83.4%**

**STR: 136**

**END: 128**

**AGI: 206 (2) = ****412**

**INT: 144**

**WIS: 102**

**Your REP: ****3,029****] **

Dad's freakin strong. No wonder, he was compared to the likes of Jiraiya and Tsunade. I can't see his skills and perks, though. And what's Rep? A blue box appeared in my vision.

**[Reputation (REP) :**

**The way people will see you and how they will act is based on your Reputation with them.**

**-10,000 REP: Genocide**

People with this reputation to you, will do anything to kill you and everyone you care about whatever the cost. Their only purpose will be to make your life worse.

**-2000 REP : Vengeance**

People with this reputation to you will attack you on site or they will do anything to make your life worse. They will try to blame everything on you.

**-1000 REP: Hated**

People with this reputation to you most likely will try to make your life worse. Prone to attacking you. Easier to get negative REP gain.

**-500 REP: Very Disliked**

People with this reputation to you would mostly likely ignore you or try to make your life worse. High chance of being verbally attacked. Easier to get negative feelings towards you.

**-250 REP: Disliked**

People with this reputation to you would most likely ignore you or try to avoid you. Easier to get negative feelings towards you.

**-100 REP: Mildly Disliked**

People with this reputation to you will he annoyed at you.

**0 REP: Neutral**

People with this reputation don't know what to think of you. Positive and Negative REP gain will be doubled in this stage.

**100 REP: Mildly Liked**

People with this reputation to you, would try to hear you out.

**250 REP: Liked**

People with this reputation to you, would try to help you out occasionally.

**500 REP: Respected**

People with this reputation to you, would actively help you out.

**1,000 REP: Loved**

People with this reputation to you will actively help you out, they will think the best of you.

**2,000 REP: ****Acceptance**

People with this reputation to you, will do everything in their power to help you out. They will accept you for who you are.

**10,000 REP: ****Revered**

People with this reputation to you, will place you above anything else. They will generally accept anything you say, except for some cases.

**Reputation:**

**Konoha - 509, Respected**

**Hatake Kakashi - 1,802, Loved**

**Hatake Sakumo - 3,029, ****Acceptance**

**Mamori Hoku - 598, Respected**

**Maito Dai - 485, Liked**

**Maito Gai - 503, Respected**

**Uchiha Clan - 251, Liked**

**Hyuuga Clan- 249, Mildly Liked**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen - 490, Liked**

**Shimura Danzo - 250, Liked**

**Jiraiya - 789, Respected**

**...]**

Wait, what? Jiraiya is already a pretty high level for REP. Gai sure has a high impression of me. Dai probably likes because I was nice(?) to Gai, I guess? Oh right, Mamori-baa was the old lady. At least no-one has negative reputation on me...

"Yo, Sakumo! It's been a long time." A white haired guy wearing white long sleeved shirt, an inner mesh shirt and black khaki-pants waved towards my dad, hopping down from a nearby roof. As I saw his red tribal marks, I **Observe **him.

**[Name: Jiraiya**

**Level: 87**

**Title: Sannin (1250 REP on Konoha, 150% all stats)**

**HP: 26,781/26,784, 2.79%(hp/m)**

**CP: 39,521/39,548, 1.48%(cp/m)**

**SP: 25,940/25,947, 27.9(sp/m)**

**CC: 59%**

**STR: 128 (1.5) = 192**

**END: 186 (1.5) = 279**

**AGI: 124 (1.5) = 186**

**INT: 189 (1.5) = 283.5**

**WIS: 99 (1.5) = 148.5**

**Your REP:789, Respected]**

Dad greeted back "Oh, Jiraiya! Where have you been for the last year? Anyway, you remember Kakashi and Kazuki? " Dad pushed us to the front. Jiraoya laughed heartily "Of course, I remember! I even changed their diapers!" Kakashi looked embarassed given his slight flush, he turned to dad "Tou-san, can you introduce him to us?", he smiled and said"Kids, this is Jiraiya, he's an old friend of mine and one of the legendary Sannin. Don't let him influence you though, he's a huge pervert." Jiraiya was nodding proudly till the last part, then he sputtered. He pointed his finger at dead angrily "Oi! Was that really necessary?!" Dad, nodded with a serious face "Of course! I don't want children to grow up as perverts like you." Kakashi gave him a mock-disgusted look and I gave him pitying eyes. His vein throbbed hard.

Jiraiya then took a deep breathe dropping his finger, he turned to the side with a smug look in his face. "Yeah, like you're any better, White Streaker." Dad blushed hard as he waved his hands at Jiraiya, "Oi, stop stop!" Kakashi and I turned curious on what got dad so flustered. Ohhhh, black mail material. "Give us the details~..." I pinched my fingers into a money sign, as we three both had an evil look on our faces. "It was when Sakumo ran aro-" Dad hurriedly put his hands around Jiraiya's mouth, as he laughed nervously "It was NICE meeting you, old friend! But we're in a hurry,so bye!" He hurriedly took our hands and marched off.

Jiraiya waved at our backs, as me and Kakashi waved back, I shouted towards him "Jiraiya-san! GIVE US THE DETAILS NEXT TIME!" Kakashi nodded in agreement and dad almost stumbled as he gave us a holler "Next time!" Dad sighed resignedly.

As we made our way to the tools shop, just outside of it, I saw a slightly older black-haired boy dressed in a dark blue jacket and pants and his orange-tinted goggles. I **Observed **him.

**[**

**Name: Uchiha Obito**

**Level: 26**

**Title: Returner* (Memories from the future, mangekyo sharingan is activated, 50% of INT and WIS is carried over)**

**HP: 530/544**

**CP: 1,983/2,000**

**SP: ****1013/1024**

**CC: 89%**

**STR: 34**

**END: 32**

**AGI: 64**

**INT: 16(109) = 125**

**WIS: 18(106) = 124**

**Your REP: 0**

**] **

And as he turned his head towrds us, our eyes met.

* * *

**\ (*o*) /**

* * *

**A/N: I didn't review this and re-read this cuz it's midnight. I suck at grammar anyway. Please notify me if there are any errors. Please help me on where to put the stat-sheet because I can't keep track of it . Thank you for READING ****:D. The plus symbol doesn't show up for some reason. **


	3. Chapter 3 - YOUTH

**A/N: Thank you for the support as always :). If you guys have any suggestion, please PM me or leave a review.** **And jugding from what a review said, Kakashi just denied teams except for Minato's, so I guess, I'll just make Kakashi and Kazuki be on the same team. (At first at least). Alsoo, Obito and Rin is 6, Kakashi and Kazuki will be 4, I guess. **

**Here's the regular levels in Naruto:**

**Civilian: 1-5**

**Academy Students: 1-10**

**Genin: 11-25**

**Chunin: 26-40**

**Jonin: 41-65**

**Anbu: 50-75**

**S-Ranks (Near Kage Level) : 76-85**

**SS-Ranks (Kage Level): 86-90**

**SSS-Ranks (Super Kage Level): 91-95**

**Kaguya-esque Threats: 96-100**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs . **

* * *

Well...shit. What do I do?! Obito scrutinized me and furrowed his eyebrows as I panicked inside as his muscles slightly tensed. Outwardly, I just gave him a curious look. He then looked at Kakashi and the hardness in his eyes faded. He then greeted dad mock-excitedly(?) "Good morning, Hatake-sama!" Dad greeted him as we went inside "Good morning." Obito then got back to probably waiting.

After we entered the shop, I saw Kakashi raising his eyebrow at me "Why were you looking all weird over the academy student outside?" Was I that obvious?! I hurriedly think up of a reason "It's because of the way he stood there! He stood like dad on duty for some reason.." I hurriedly exclaimed as dad looked thoughtful "Right, I just noticed that... He stood like an ANBU trying to relax. Maybe he was just trained by an Anbu?" Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment and then just nodded.

Dad greeted the clerk which was an old tanned man with white hair reading a magazine. "Morning, Emiya-san." Emi-what?! As he looked up, I **Observed **him.

**[****Name: Emiya Kanro**

**Level: 56**

**Title: Retired Jonin* (plus 500 Rep to Home Village****)**

**HP:** **1,679/1,782, 0.54%(hp/m)**

**CP:** **1,481/1,512, ****1.13%(cp/m)**

**SP:** **1,678/3,996,** **5.4(sp/m) **

**CC: 57%**

**STR: 76 (-10) =** **66**

**END: 64 (-10) =**** 54**

**AGI: 84 (-10) =**** 74**

**INT: 66 (-10) =** **56**

**WIS: 123 (-10) =** **113**

**Your REP: ****242****]**

Mentally sighing in disappointment , I finished skimming over his stat sheet, as he greeted dad. "Ohayo, Sakumo-kun." First name basis?

Dad went over to the counter as he told us to stay put. What's up with the minus tens, System?

**[That is because of his status effects.]**

But I have no status effect screen?

**[That is a current limit set by the Game.]**

Can I overcome it?

**[Yes, you can overcome the limit right now.]**

How? A blue box appeared in my mind.

**[QUEST: I want to know the Status Effects!**

**Description:**

The Gamer wants to see the Status Effects of those he **Observes**. The G-_a__-**System** will provide!

**Objectives:**

1.) Defeat the Chuunin level enemy provided by the Game. (0/1)

**Bonus Objective:**

2.) Defeat it while being 10 levels lower! (0/1)

Defeat it while being 20 levels lower! (0/1)

**Rewards:**

**Status Effect Screen**

**Whatever the Enemy drops**

**200 SC (Bonus Reward 1)**

**Ticket of Fortune (Bonus Reward 2)**

**]**

Oi, are you taking over the Game?

**[No, the Game has politely provided the System the chance to work with it.]**

Right... How can you provide me with an enemy, anyway?

**[The Game will provide a random being, typically humanoid to fight you by teleporting you to the 'Arena' which you can access.]**

You never said anything about an Arena?

**[You never asked.]**

I'm speechless.. Di-. Did you just sass me?

**[The System does not sass.]**

Whatever... And before I could leave my mind, I look over to Kakashi who was looking even more bored than usual and **Observed** him.

**[Name: Hatake Kakashi**

**Level: 14**

**Title: Prodigy* (200% Experience Gain to Skills, 6 Stat Points per level)**

**HP:** **84/84****, 0.12%(hp/m) **

**CP:** **204/204**, **0.28%(cp/m)**

**SP:** **129/****138, 1.2(sp/m)**

**CC: 56%**

**STR: ****14**

**END: 12**

**AGI: ****23**

**INT: ****23**

**WIS: ****28**

**Your REP:** **1,828**

**]**

Wah, that title is making me jealous.. System, can I get that title?

**[You** **must be known as a Prodigy.]**

I see.. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Kakashi tapped my shoulder, "Dad's already done buying stuff, let's go." I nod to him and follow him out the shop, with Dad already outside waiting for us. I looked around to see if Obito was still around, but he was already gone.

Dad smiled at us "Where do you guys want to go?". Kakashi and I looked thoughtful at that we both looked at each other and nodded "Dango?" "Dango." Dad laughed and patted our heads "Fine, lets get some before we head back." Hmmmn, no wonder most dogs and cats liked headpats.

We got dango on the way back to our house. We got the ones with black bean paste since it was our favorite. We ate all of it before we got to the front gate of our house. After we entered the house, we dropped off the stuff we bought and I wore the mask shirt and some arm bands, it was surprisingly breathable into. We went to the backyard which was a miniature training field in and itself, lined with training dummies and targets.

Dad guided us in our usual warm-ups, which were simple stretches givem our young bodies. After doing a set, Dad pointed to a target farther than our usual 5 meters and said to Kakashi "Kakashi, try to hit that with your shuriken." Kakashi nodded and started throwing shuriken at it. Dad looked at me and said "Kazuki, instead of shuriken, let's try throwing senbon, okay?". I sucked at shurikens, I don't know why but I sucked at it enough to not have a Skill of it even after a few months or so practicing it.

I nodded determinedly at him "Hai!". Dad looked at me and started demonstrating how to throw a senbon, I used **Hyperfocus** for the first time since the system awakened, and I definitely felt the world slow down. Everything started to blur except for Dad, I watched closely as he started to speak but I couldn't make out what he was saying as I focused on his posture and how he flicked his hand as I changed my focus to the senbon, hitting dead center at the five meter target. I turned **Hyperfocus **off, as everything started to regain clarity "-ou got that, Kazuki?".

I nodded at him as he unsurely gave me a senbon, I once again **Hyperfocused **as I mimicked his posture to the best of my ability. I shot the senbon forward and I watched as it almost made it into the center target.

**[Skill: Senbon Throw has been created.**

**-**

**The ability to throw spikes, needles, nails and etc. with precision, speed and force. Currently adds 5% Damage and Precision to senbon throwing.**

**]**

My eyes lit up and I exclaimed to Dad "Look dad, I did it!". He smiled proudly at me as he patted my head "Looks like we found your talent in projectiles. Keep it up until you can guarantee you can get it dead center all the time and you can move on to the next target." I nodded determinedly at him "Hai!".

* * *

**( o_o)_/''_ \-- **

* * *

I wiped off the sweat on my head with my armband as I proudly gaze upon the target with dead center filled with senbons I threw. I mentally check on the notifications that piled up.

**[You have gained 1 STR]**

**[You have gained 2 AGI]**

**[You have gained 1 END]**

Well, it's pretty easy to grind Stats, I guess.

**[Skill: Senbon Throw has level up x12]**

{**Senbon Throw LvL 13, 0.2%**}

**-**

**The ability to throw spikes, needles, nails and etc. with precision, speed and force. Currently adds 150% Damage and Precision to senbon throwing.**

**]**

Dad hollered at us "Boys, take a break!". I look at Kakashi's target and I was amazed by how precise he was, Kakashi is really talented. Getting a random idea, I shout back at Dad "In a minute!", as Dad nodded back and Kakashi went Looking at my last senbon, I remembered the fact that our chakra was more conductive that normal to metals, I positioned my self throwing the senbon again as I activated **Hyperfocus**, I filled it with a small amount of chakra before I threw it, most of my chakra disappating into the air but I marvelled at the fact that it glowed bright white, and it travelled much much faster, and as it hit the dead center of the target, it promptly pierced through it, and the tree behind it and it made a small explosion, about the size that a fire cracker made though much stronger, on the fence.

**[You have gained 2% CC.] **

**[****Skill: Chakra Flow has been created**

**-**

**The skill of making chakra flow into metals, increasing their durability and sharpness. Too much chakra and the metal will explode. Currently adds 1% sharpness and durability on the metal or weapon per (1 CP per second).**

**]**

HOLY SHIT...! THAT WAS SCARY... AWESOME! I ran to Dad excitedly as he was running towards me too, Kakashi looking amazed at me, I lowered my head for praise and headpats. *BONK* instead what I got was a fist to the head "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS DANGEROUS, WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT?!" as he scolded me, I felt guilty and I lowered my head and murmured "Sorry.." He sighed, got to his knees and hugged me "Don't anything that dangerous again without my supervision, all right? Though, I must say that was an ingenious use of Chakra Flow." I nodded excitedly and exclaimed "I know right?" he chuckled and patted my head "Yeah. But don't do it again without any supervision all right?" he said the latter as his smile darkened. Kakashi walked beside us then pointed to himself, and asked me "Can you teach me how to do that too?" I was about to nod my head when Dad beat me to it "I'll teach you both how to properly use chakra flow. I was planning to save this for later but I better teach you now, before you do any dangerous stunts again." he pointedly looked at me while I sheepisly rubbed my head.

As Dad went inside to get something, Kakashi awkwardly asked me "So.. Did that Academy Student look familiar to you too?" I looked confused at him as he sighed and waved it off "Nevermind.." I raised my eyebrow at him as we waited for Dad to come back.

Dad came back carrying two short katana (?) in sheaths. They were called a kanto, I think? No, that's a region. Tanto? Yeah, dad carried the two tanto over to us and gave us one each. They were about the size of a dagger but they were slightly shorter because of our puny heights. I **Observed **it.

**[Short Chakra-conductive Tanto (Rare) (49/50)** **{****_Equipable_} **

**-**

**A high-quality tanto with a good grip. meant to be used by small people or kids. 2x more conductive than normal ****metal. Damage is 2 x (STR x AGI) divided by 5 on a clean hit.]**

That's strong, I guess? Dad pulled out his own tanto and I **O****bserved** it.

**[White Light Chakra Tanto (Epic) (56/200)**

**-**

**The legendary tanto used by the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. A heirloom of the Hatake Clan, it has been passed down before Konoha was founded. It's durability is not comparable to other legendary weapons however it's chakra conductivity and sharpness more than makes up for it. It's chakra conductivity is so high it draws upon the surrounding's chakra and leaves a white streak behind. However, due to the damage and age the weapon is not what it used to be. Damage is 10 x (AGI plus Strength) on a clean strike. 6x Chakra Conductivity. Passively gathers chakra to increase sharpness by swinging it. ]**

Uhhhhhh... That's actually a bit sad to see. System can you explain to me about items?

**[Welcome to the Item Tutorial!**

**-**

**Items are all inanimate objects and living ones that the Gamer can use! Items can be divided into three different groups.**

**1.) Consumables - These are the items that the Gamer can use a limited amount of times. Examples are food, water and poison.**

**2.) Materials - These items are the one the Gamer can use to create objects and other items with. Examples are wood, metals and etc.**

**3.) Equipables - These are the items that User can wear and use, they have durability and certain effects. Examples are clothing, armor, weapons and accesories!**

**Items are seperated into six different ranks:**

**1.) Common - They can be found easily, and is quite many generally plain items with no effects.**

**2.) Rare - These items are generally of higher quality than Common items. They tend to have a certain quality that makes them better than Common items.**

**3.) Epic - These items are ones which are the one-in-a-hundred-thousand of the world. They will always be very high quality and almost guaranteed to have a special ability.**

**4.) Legendary - These items are the one-in-a-million of the current world. These are the items that stories are made around, they are among the highest-Quality items in the world. These items have two guaranteed special abilities in them.**

**5.) Mythical - These items are the ones that should have been near-impossible to exist. The World itself grants them special abilities. Guaranteed to have three special abilities.**

**6.) World Item - This is an item, in which one only exists in the world. Each world, even the in the same-verse will have unique World Items.**

**Items can degrade in quality if damaged.**

**You can store items in the Inventory. Each of the same item can stack on the same slot for 100 times, but they can only be 8 meters large. Liquids are measured in 1x1x1 meters but you can store them in a container and the container would take. You start with only 5 slots, however every 10 levels you gain 10 slots! Currently, you have 15 slots.**

**] **

Okay... "-ki." So Dad's tanto is damaged so that's why it's only Epic? "Kazuki." I raise my head "Yeah?".Kakashi looked annoyed at me as Dad sighed and asked me, "Were you even paying attention?" I rubbed my head sheepishly and apologized "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Dad frowned at me and lectured me "You know, if you keep daydreaming you'll easily be killed in the battlefield." Woah, dark.. I nodded my head determinedly "Okay." Dad sighed "At least you have the spirit, we'll have to get that habit out of you. Let me repeat myself, our clan mostly specialized in Kenjutsu due to our chakra. Our white chakra was much more fluid and conductive towards metals which made our chakra flow stronger and easier to use. Now, look at this. "

He then proceeded to pour chakra into his tanto making the blade glow white and like a light saber, we marvelled at the sight. "Chakra flow makes your blade much sharper and more durable." We nodded at his words, he stopped pouring chakra into his tanto, yet it still glowed white. "The more chakra conductive a material is the longer and the more chakra can stay inside it. However.." he showed us a standard-issue kunai and started to pour chakra into it, it started to glow white ".. too much chakra.." cracks formed around it as dad tossed it towards a target making an explosion the size of the target itself. ".. Can break and make those materials explode. This would have been a good technique to use against enemies however it is too chakra extensive. _And_ dangerous." he looked pointedly at me and Kakashi snickered at me. I scratched my head sheepishly. Dad sighed and proceeded to teach us how to properly use Chakra Flow.

* * *

( ¡_¡)

* * *

Time passed by and it was almost noon. We trained almost every morning and afternoon everyday even without dad, today was an exception as it was our birthday. We took a quick shower and ate lunch which had my favorite beef steak and some rice with mushroom gravy, I ate a lot that lunch as did Kakashi as he cooked him some broiled saury and miso soup with egg plants. Dad ate a combination of the two, did I tell you about how good Dad's cooking is? Even the System agreed it was really good. Here's proof, I **Observed **the food as I continue to eat it.

**[Beef Steak with Gravy (Rare)**

**-**

**A delicious beef steak topped with mushroom gravy cooked by a professional house-husband. Bordering on Epic quality yet not achieving it because it was made from high-quality common materials. Adds 20% to all stats for 50 minutes.]**

Yep. I'm definitely gonna learn how to cook.

After lunch, Dad dropped us off in the playground and went back home, telling us he would pick us up at 5. As Kakashi and I were on the swings we saw a few kids with an Uchiha kid (I knew it was an Uchiha, judging by the giant crest on his back) leading them, kicking a kid. And as soon as I saw that red scarf and green getup, I jumped off the swing and got a pebble and threw it at the leading brat. The pebble hit his head with a satisfying *thunk*. He looked back at me glaring, he yelled "What was that for?!". I mock-gasped "Oh no! I hit an IDIOT!".

**[Skill: Taunt has been rediscovered**

**-**

**Taunt enemies to make them aggro towards you. More succesful when they are already aggresive towards you. More successful when you know about them.]**

**[Quest: Save Gai-kun**

**-**

**Description :**

**The Gamer has discovered that a potential friend of his is being bullied, save him!**

**Objectives**:

Stop Gai from being bullied (0/1)

**Optional Objectives :**

1.) Make Gai your friend (0/1)

2.) Help Gai become stronger than he should be (0/1)

**Time Limit:**

**Until Gai graduates.**

**Rewards:**

**A Random Epic Grade Potion (Bonus Reward 2)**

**A Fortune Ticket** **(Bonus Reward 1)**

**10,000 EXP**

**] **

Hey look, I rediscovered the skill that you got by wandering in the Internet. I whistle at the quest rewards, yep I'm much more motivated now. Uchiha-kun glared at me, marching towards me angrily, his little friends following him. I winked at Kakashi, who rolled his eyes but he got off the swing anyway.

I **Observed **him as he marched towards me.

**[Name: Uchiha Koko**

**Level: 8**

**Title: Academy Student (plus 10% Experience Gain)**

**HP: 43/44, 0.08%(hp/m)**

**CP: 40/40, 0.08%(cp/m)**

**SP:**** 39/54, 0.08(sp/m)**

**CC:** **38%**

**STR: 11**

**END:8**

**AGI: 13**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 8**

**Your REP: -289**

**]**

Pretty weak, given that he was older than us by a few years judging by how tall he is. I also **Observed** the other kids, Yamanaka-kun was physically weak but he had an INT stat of 16, too bad his WIS is only 6. The others were civilians with all their Stats not above 10. He pointed his finger at me and yelled at me "Did your parents ever teach you not to mess with an Uchiha?! " I waved my hands in front of my nose, ugh didn't he brush his mouth? I could see the yellow in his teeth "Do you even brush your mouth? " He flushed as his friends snickered at him, and shouted "Don't change the subject! You better apologize or I'll beat you up!" I smiled at him my mask slightly stretching across my face "I would like to see you try~..."

He yelled and his left fist rushed towards me. But he was slow, at least slower than Kakashi who I pretty much sparred against every day. I grabbed his arm using my arms and manuvered into his back kneeing his back-knees to force him to kneel. I held his arms against his back as I sat on top of him. "Do you give up?" he glared at me and shouted towards his friends "Help me out already, you idiots!" The Yamanaka formed a Ram seal, and the other two civilians rushed at me, I felt an unfamiliar chakra go into my mind. And I was suddenly in a whole different world.

I saw a hair of ash yellow appear in front of me in the void I sat upon in front of a few glowing statues. "What?" he seemed confused as he turned towards me, his confusion disappated as he rushed towards me with a confident smirk "You're done.". He rushed towards me but he knocked into a glass wall. Remembering the creepy smiles, I saw on Movies, Anime and Manga. I felt my mouth open up to my cheeks, teeth jutting out from my mask as my eyes turned up . I smiled creepily at him as he rushed towards me "**Y_oU_ _meS_****seD_ u_P_._" **White pale arms jutted out from the inky void under him as they grabbed him and pulled him down. His eyes were filled with fear as the world suddenly went back into that park.

I looked around to see that Kakashi already knocked out the two civilian kids, while Poor Yamanaka-kun looked at me with fearful eyes. A wet spot formed on his crotch as he ran away from us dripping yellow liquid, Kakashi gave a me weird look. I holler at Yamanaka-senpai "That's why you don't enter people's mind without permission!". Kokoloko was still stuck under me, his eyes were staring angrily at me. I eye-smiled towards him and said "You lost.". He tried to spit at my face but I decked him, knocking him out. I stood up and brushed off the dust on my clothes.

**[You Gained 80 Exp]**

**[You gained a title, A Mind of Terror***

**-**

**Your mind is filled with demons that you don't mind being around with. Genjutsus will be less effective towards you. Jutsu that involves your mind will be severly weakened.]**

Oi, I'm offended by that. I Equip the title since I don't have a better one. It's not my fault a bad childhood mixed with the internet would result like that. I mean watch horror movies and Junji Ito, let's see if your mind doesn't have some demons living in it.

Mine were tamed because of the memes though, ahhh yes. The Internet is truly a wonderful place. I made my way to Gai, as his eyes looked slightly tearful trying to stand up. I wave towards him "Gai?"as Kakashi walked beside me. "Kakashi? Two KAKASHIS?!" he immediately stood up and pointed at us. I'm offended, I pouted at him not that he could see it probably and pointed to myself as I corrected him "It's me Kazuki. KA-ZU-KI." his eyes lit up with realization as he scartched his head laughing "Ahaha, sorry sorry. You both look the same now, that you're both wearing masks."

Kakashi bristled "What do you mean by that? I'm clearly more handsome and talented than this idiot right over here." he pointed towards me. Oi.

I forcefully smiled towards him "Yes, you are more talented than me, Kakashi. But my bright blue eyes are clearly better than your black gloomy eyes, so in conclusion I'm much handsome tha you."

"Not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"YES, I AM."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT."

MUHAMMADO ABDUL "YES. I AM!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

We both glared at each other, eyes sparking electricity towards each other. We both turn towards Gai and pointed at each other "TELL THIS IDIOT, I'M MORE HANDSOME THAN HIM! "

Gai rubbed his hair and said honestly "Kazuki is more handsome."

Kakashi slumped in defeat as I nod approvingly towards Gai.

Gai then followed up innocently. "But Kakashi is much cooler than you, Kazuki."

I swear to god, thunder struck me rigid as I slumped down. Kakashi stopped slumping as he stood over me smugly "Oya, is Kazuki-kun sad to know that Kakashi-sama is much more cooler than him." I sniffed as I drew circles on the ground.

But Gai smiled at me brightly "Don't worry, Kazuki! You're really cool too! That way you beat that Uchiha bully was amazing!" he gave me a thumbs up as his bright white teeth shone.

"Gai.." I teared up and hugged him "You're really cool too! LET'S BE FRIENDS!" Gai hugged me back as he smiled brightly "Yeah!".

**[ Make Gai Your Friend! (1/1)] **

"Gay~." Kakashi sing-songed. I released my hug on Gai as I slowly lifted my hands up, fingers moving fluidly towards Kakashi's sides. He laughed and he was trying to struggle "Oi , Kazuki stop!"

"NEVER! LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY! " I yelled defiantly as I tickled his sides. Gai yelled, full of energy "OHHH! KAZUKI, LET US BRIGTHEN KAKASHI'S DAY UP!". "OUUUH!"

I ignored Kakashi's silent scared murmur that sounded like 'Oh god, there are two of them'.

And so, Gai and I dragged him to the** Icecream **shop and played until evening. Leaving behind the bodies of the unconscious enemies.

* * *

**_\\( -O_O)/ YOUTH_**

* * *

Kazuki's stats this chap without the boost he got from the food.

**[Status:**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: A Mind of Terror*( Genjutsus will be less effective towards you. Jutsu that involves your mind will be severly weakened)**

**Level: 10 (89.1%)**

**HP: 72/72, 0.11%(hp/m)**

**CP: 361/390, 0.28% (cp/m)**

**SP: 126/182, 0.13 (sp/m)**

**CC:41%**

**Strength: 11**

**Endurance: 13**

**Agility: 14(2) = 28**

**Intellegence: 30**

**Wisdom: 14**

**Status Points: 0**

**Perks:**

**{Flash} - Agility gain is multiplied x2**

**{Hyperfocus} - Enables the ability to ignore outside interference and focus on a specific object or task.**

**{Natural Killer Doctor} - User naturally knows the body of a human when seeing it.**

**{Chakra Beast}- 2x CP Gain and Regeneration. 1/2 CC gain.**

**{The Mind's Eye} - 6th Sense of the Soul is enabled.**

**{White Chakra} - 2x conductivity to metals and the human body. 2x chakra control gain.**

**Skills :**

**{The Gamer's Body: LvL Max} : The body will have certain functions that is similar to that of a game character. HP and CP will be completely regenerated if you are well-rested. Loss of limbs and important organs such as the heart cannot be regained by only sleeping. Scars will also be gained if wound is not healed soon enough. Body will still get tired and hungry.**

**{Beginner Kenjutsu: LvL 4/10 34.3%} - Beginner sword skills meant for those who are starting to learn. Adds 20% damage with blade-related melee weapon attacks and skills.**

**{Beginner Taijutsu: LvL 6/10 11.5%} - Beginner hand-to-hand skill for shinobi. Adds 30% damage with bare-handed attacks and skills**.

**{Discernment of the Human Body: LvL Max} - User determines the functions of the human body. Enables them to read muscle movement and the intricacies of the human body.**

**{Mind's Eye: LvL Max} - User has the 6th Sense of the Soul. Enables for sensing of malicious intent and good intent.**

**{Lightning Release: LvL 29, 9%} - Technique in releasing lightning-based ninjutsu. Adds 145% damage in lightning style ninjutsu.**

**{Water Release: LvL 29, 9%} - Technique in releasing water-based ninjutsu. Adds 145% damage in water style ninjutsu.**

**{Senbon Throw: LvL 14, 0.2%} -****The ability to throw spikes, needles, nails and etc. with precision, speed and force. Currently adds 70% Damage and Precision to senbon throwing.**

**{Chakra Flow: LvL 1, 0.0%}****The skill of making chakra flow into metals, increasing their durability and sharpness. Too much chakra and the metal will explode. Currently adds 1% sharpness and durability on the metal or weapon per (1 CP per second).**

**SC: 0****]**

* * *

**A/N: No, Kazuki will not fully turn into a YOUUUUTHHHH. He is mostly just tolerant, goes along with Gai and but mostly because he wanted Kakashi to be more open . **

**Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. But please word it nicely, or I'll cry. Recommendations to what will happen are also highly appreciated.**

**Next chapter, would be him fighting the Chunin level enemy, you can give suggestions on what or who he'll face, if it's really intersting I'll consider it :D.**

**Thank you for the support! ~**


	4. Chapter 4- Arena

**A****/N: Yey! We hit 200 Favorites and 300 Follows :D. Thank you all so much for the support! Sorry, that there aren't many fights yet. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my Ocs . **

* * *

We waved goodbye to Gai, as he waved at us back. As he and his dad walked off home. We waited for Dad on the Park as we ate our ice-cream. Pulling down my mask, I bit off a piece of mine as I asked him "So… You enjoyed yourself?" He looked to the side and I couldn't see his face "Yeah..".

I grin towards him. We waited for a little bit until Dad came and waved towards us, we ran towards him, I jump and hug him, with Kakashi also hugging him. He hugged us back as he smiled "Did you have a fun day?". I nodded brightly at him "Yeah!", Kakashi also nodded his head happily. He both rubbed our heads "I see."

He smiled then he held both of our hands and we walked back to our house.

When we entered the house dad took us to the living room, then popping sounds as clones of dad popped the confetti. "Happy Birthday!" Dad and his clones chorused with happy smiles on their faces. A happy smile emerged from my face, as Kakashi smiled his face brightening up happily, "Waaah, thanks dad!". Dad smiled happily pushing us in front of the cake, "Now, make a wish and blow out the candles.". Kakashi went first, he closed his eyes for a moment and blew out the left candle. He stepped back and I went in front of the cake, closed my eyes and made a wish.

_I wish everything will be fine and everyone I care about will be happy._

.

.

.

* * *

**(hi. I'm line break. ) **

* * *

The cake was super tasty, dad also cooked our favorite foods and we just sat down and watched movies together on the couch. Dad tucked us in to sleep and went back to his own room.

Once I was assured that Kakashi and Dad was asleep, I went to our bathroom.

System, about the Arena.

**[The Arena** **is a separate space/time where the User can fight a random enemy with the filters that the User applies. The User can gain items, EXP and most importantly SC from the enemies they defeat. Dying and Injuries inflicted in the Arena will not apply to the real life of both the User and the enemy. The only way of leaving the Arena is one of the fighters dying.]**

Say System, can I fight more than one enemy?

**[Yes.]**

Oh, okay. How much time will pass here, if say, I spent a day there?

**[The time stagnation is 1/2, if you spend 24-hours in the Arena, 12 hours will pass in your current world.]**

Hmmmm. Say System, how do I actually gain SC anyway?

**[That is if you do something that the world acknowledges, the Gamer perk helps you do this by the means of Quests. The easiest way to gain SC is by killing significant beings even if they are not strong will give you a lot of SC. Stronger beings will also give you a lot of SC.]**

So what would happen if I expose knowledge of the future?

**[You will gain SC, basing on how much deviation it will cause.]**

**[Quest: Knowledge is Power**

**-**

**Description : The Gamer knows the future of the world, and he discovers that spreading knowledge of it would gain him a lot of SC!**

**Objective:**

1.) Make significant people know about the future without Kazuki. (0/1)

**Bonus Objectives**:

1.) Expose your knowledge of the future to the Public. (0/1)

2.) Expose your knowledge of the future without exposing yourself. (0/1)

**Time Limit:**

**1 Year**

**Rewards:**

**1,000 SC for each significant people knowing the future**

**A Random Epic ****Equipable (Bonus Reward 1)**

**A Fortune** **Ticket (Bonus Reward 2)**

**]**

Yeah... Not the public.. But why is there a time limit? Can't I just wait for a good time to come and expose it?

**[You can still gain SC from exposing the future, however the Game requires you to do it within the time limit for the assured rewards.]**

Oh okay.

Before I check the **Arena**, I checked my stats.

[**Status:**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: A Mind of Terror*( Genjutsus will be less effective towards you. Jutsu that involves your mind will be severly weakened)**

**Level: 10 (89.1%)**

**HP: 72/72, 0.11%(hp/m)**

**CP: 390/390, 0.28% (cp/m)**

**SP: 175/182, 0.13 (sp/m)**

**CC:41%**

**STR****: 11**

**END****: 13**

**AGI****: 14(2) = 28**

**INT****: 30**

**WIS****: 14**

**Status Points: 0**

**Skills :**

**{The Gamer's Body: LvL Max} : The body will have certain functions that is similar to that of a game character. HP and CP will be completely regenerated if you are well-rested. Loss of limbs and important organs such as the heart cannot be regained by only sleeping. Scars will also be gained if wound is not healed soon enough. Body will still get tired and hungry.**

**{Beginner Kenjutsu: LvL 4/10 34.3%} - Beginner sword skills meant for those who are starting to learn. Adds 20% damage with blade-related melee weapon attacks and skills.**

**{Beginner Taijutsu: LvL 6/10 11.5%} - Beginner hand-to-hand skill for shinobi. Adds 30% damage with bare-handed attacks and skills**

**{Discernment of the Human Body: LvL Max} - User determines the functions of the human body. Enables them to read muscle movement and the intricacies of the human body.**

**{Mind's Eye: LvL Max} - User has the 6th Sense of the Soul. Enables for sensing of malicious intent and good intent.**

**{Lightning Release: LvL 29, 9%} - Technique in releasing lightning-based ninjutsu. Adds 145% damage in lightning style ninjutsu.**

**{Water Release: LvL 29, 9%} - Technique in releasing water-based ninjutsu. Adds 145% damage in water style ninjutsu.**

**{Senbon Throw: LvL 14, 0.2%} -**

**The ability to throw spikes, needles, nails and etc. with precision, speed and force. Currently adds 70% Damage and Precision to senbon throwing.**

**{Chakra Flow: LvL 3, 1.9%}**

**The skill of making chakra flow into metals, increasing their durability and sharpness. Too much chakra and the metal will explode. Currently adds 3% sharpness and durability on the metal or weapon per (1 CP per second).**

**SC: 0**

**]**

**[**

**Inventory:**

**Slot 1 (1/100) :****Short Chakra-conductive Tanto (Rare) (49/50) {_Equipable_} [A high-quality tanto with a good grip. meant to be used by small people or kids. 2x more conductive than normal metal. Damage is 3 x (STR ) on a clean hit.]**

**Slot 2 (29/100): Senbon (Common) (3/3) {_Consumable_} [ A small spike, used by shinobi as it is harder to detect and lighter to carry. Typically used with poison. ****Consumable****.****] **

**] **

**Arena**, please.

**[Arena**

**-**

**Input Filters**

**-**

**Randomize**

**]**

That's a simple screen... Uh right, System what level are Chunin-level enemies anyway?

**[Chunin-level enemies are levels 26-40.]**

Oh okay, I'll try to beat a level 15 first so I won't clear the Quest at first and I can get some fighting experience.

**[Arena**

**-**

**Level 15**

**-**

**Randomize**

**]**

I mentally pressed the randomize button.

**[Filters have been set.**

**Randomizing...**

**Chosen.] **

I was in an open field, grass was spread out with no end in sight and the blue cloudy sky loomed over me. A pitch black bear covered in bright red lines was standing about 20 meters away from me and glared at me with it's red eyes, growling at me with it's teeth bare. It's fur was sticking out as saliva dripped down it's mouth. Jesus christ, that thing is fucking huge.. Calm down, it's not attacking yet.. I deeply breathe in and out as I brought out my tanto. I **Observed** it as it rushed towards me.

**[Name: Baby Rage Bear**

**Level: ****20**

**Title: Berserker****(AGI and STR is 2x, however become Berserk and take 2x damage}**

**HP: 972/972, 0.36%(hp/m)**

**CP: 0/0, No ****Chakra Network**

**SP: 881/900, 0.36(sp/m)**

**CC: 0%**

**STR: 27 (2) = 54**

**END: 36**

**AGI: 25 (2) = 50**

**INT: 4**

**WIS: 2**

**Your REP: -1500****}**

Great, it already hated me, at least it's dumb.. I **Hyperfocused** as my nervousness washed away as it was uneeded right now. System, show his health bar and SP.

**[Yes.]**

**[Baby Rage Bear **

**Level 20**

**HP: 972/972**

**SP: 879/900**

**]**

It had crossed fifteen meters and was nearing me fast. I took out three Senbon from my Inventory, used **Chakra** **Flow**, I pumped chakra into them as 50 CP went in each senbon, as the rest disappated into the air, and threw them at it's face, simultaneously jumping back sidewards. Three small white streaks made it's way into it's face.

It pierced it's nose down to the tip.

**-21**

It pierced it's right eyebrow.

**-23**

It pierced it's left eye as it roared in pain.

**-****89**

They simultaneously exploded exploding chunks of it's head as it's body skidded into a stop in my previous position.

**-349**

**-396**

**-594**

**[You gained ****600 EXP]**

**[You gained 100 SC]**

**[Skill: Chakra Flow - (?) has been created**

**-**

**The user infuses chakra on a projectile and throws it at the enemy, it explodes within half a second of contact giving chance to penetrate the enemies' defence and explode dealing major damage. Explosion damage is 3x of Chakra pumped in.**

**Would you like to name it? **

**]**

**[You have leveled up 2x]**

**[You have defeated the enemy in 16.9324 seconds]**

**[Would you like to leave the Arena?]**

My **Hyperfocus** turned off, as I gaped in shock at the headless corpse in front of me as it turned into specks of blue light leaving a pair of black fur gauntlets . What the fuck? That was way too easy. I guess I got lucky..

I checked my **Stats**.

**[Status:**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: A Mind of Terror***

**Level: 12 (69.2%)**

**HP: 72/72, 0.11%(hp/m)**

**CP: 181/390, 0.28% (cp/m)**

**SP: 169/182, 0.13 (sp/m)**

**CC:41%**

**STR: 11**

**END: 13**

**AGI: 14(2) = 28**

**INT****: 30**

**WIS****: 14**

**Status Points: 10**

**SC: 100**

**] **

Breathing in and out. To calm down the adrenaline. I sat down crosslegged and closed my eyes as I **Hyperfocused** within myself. Breath in. And out.

**[Skill: Meditate has been created**

**-**

**You focus in yourself, drawing in the surrounding energies as they calm and heal your mind and body. Boosts CPR, SPR, CPR by 100%.]**

I meditated until I felt completely rested, I looked at my HP, CP, and SP, I nodded satisfied that they were all full. I checked back on the notifications. Uhhh, I'll name the new skill 'Chakra Flow: Explosion', I guess? I'm not that creative with names, I'll just change it later.

**[Your new skill's name will be Chakra Flow- Explosion.**

**Confirm?**

**Warning: You may not change the name later.]**

There goes that plan. But ehh, why the hell not? I can yell 'EKSUPLOSIOOON! ~' for a good reason. Or 'Katsu!'. Bleh.

**[Chakra Flow- Explosion (LvL 1, 0%)**

**-**

**The user infuses chakra on a projectile and throws it at the enemy, it explodes within half a second of contact giving chance to penetrate the enemies' defence and explode dealing major damage. Explosion damage is 3x of Chakra pumped in.**

Ohhhh, SC! YEY! And I leveled up! YEY! Two times! YEY! Kazuki! Kazuki! Stat Points!

I cheered for myself, as I rounded out my stats. 4 to STR, 2 to END, 1 to AGI, 1 to WIS leaving me with 2 Status Points.

**[****Status****:**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: A Mind of Terror***

**Level: 12 (69.2%)**

**HP: 112/112, 0.15%(hp/m)**

**CP: 450/450, 0.30% (cp/m)**

**SP: 225/225, 0.15 (sp/m)**

**CC:41%**

**STR : 15**

**END : 15**

**AGI : 15(2) = 30**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 15**

**Status Points: 2**

**SC: 100****]**

System, how much time has passed?

**[It has been 21 minutes, 15 seconds since you entered the Arena. ]**

So about ten minutes has passed back there. Hmmm.. I looked back at where the bear died. Oh yeah! The loot! I gingerly walked neared the gloves and **Observed **it, not picking it up due to caution.

**[Rage Gloves (Rare) (80/80) {_Equipable_} **

**-**

**High quality tactical gloves made with the leathery skin of an Rage Orc. The natural magical energy lined in the skin can be activated by Chakra (1 CP/S) , increasing damage dealt using these gloves by 50% .**

**Adds 5 STR, 5 AGI and 5 END.**

**]**

Assured that it wouldn't give me a Berserker status, I wore the black tactical gloves. It fitted me just right even though it was much larger earlier. I felt much lighter, I checked my **Status**.

**{****Status****:**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: A Mind of Terror***

**Level: 12 (69.2%)**

**HP: 200/200, 0.20%(hp/m)**

**CP: 450/450, 0.30% (cp/m)**

**SP: 265/265, 0.20 (sp/m)**

**CC:41%**

**STR : 15** **(plus 5) = 20**

**END : 15** **(plus 5) = 20**

**AGI : 15 (2) =** **30 (plus 5) = 35**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 15**

**Status Points: 2**

**SC: 100****]**

I think I'll give this to Gai when I don't need it anymore. I pumped chakra into it, as it glowed lime green. I then used **Chakra** **Flow**. It glowed bright white with a tinge of lime green at the edges. Yep... Definitely going to give this to Gai.

**Arena**.

**[Arena**

**-**

**Level 15-20**

**-**

**Randomize**

**]**

I changed the filter to level 32. Then randomized.

This time, I was in a graveyard, green mist floated up at the blight ground. I immediately focused on the thing taller than the Baby Rage Bear about 5 meters away from me. It's obese body was probably 5x taller and wider than me, it's pot belly was open, it's guts and intestines in full view as they shifted and bloated. Stitches were all over it's body, one of it's eyes were larger than the other, it had one extra arm at it's left shoulder, as it wore nothing but a white frilly apron stained with blood and black ripped pants. It wielded a bloody cleaver, a sickle and a bloody chain hook as flies and carrion flied around it.

I know that thing, it's a fucking Abomination from Warcraft. I immediately **Observed **it as I pull out my tanto and 3 senbon.

**[Name: Tommy**

**Level: 32**

**Title: Undead Abomination* (plus 1000% HPR and SPR plus on blight evem when fighting, diseases and poison will infect nearby enemies. Weak to light magic.)**

**HP: 2,532/2,532, 7.8%(hp/m)**

**CP: 0/0, No Chakra Network**

**SP: 972/972, 7.8(sp/m)**

**STR: 65**

**END:78**

**AGI: 25**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 6**

**Your REP: 250**

**]**

Fuck... That regen is insane and definitely not going near it. But it has a good opinion towards me? Knowing Warcraft Undead, they probably like eating humans. It just noticed me, hobbling towards me. I heard its deep, distorted voice "Tommy.. Want... **Fresh ****_Meat_**!", it threw the hook chain towards me. I tried to parry it, but the hook hit me with so much force it knocked the tanto off my hands. Tommy immediately pulled it's hook back as I throw 3** Chakra-Flow Explosion **senbon towards it's stomach,each filled with just small amounts of CP, while I run trying to retrieve my tanto.

I retrieved my tanto in time to see it use it's cleaver to deflect all 3 of my chakra filled Senbon as they exploded off the side. It rushed towards me, hook dragging against the floor as it once again threw it towards me. I used **Chakra Flow** on my tanto as it glowed bright white and I succesfully deflected it to my right.

My **Mind's Eye** told me to dodge as it immediately pulled back it's hook but the hook caught me off guard as I was too slow. It pierced my right arm and Tommy circled the chain around one of it's hands and pulled me in. "AGGHH!" the chain almost pulled off my arm, I panicked and used my still chakra-filled tanto to cut off the chain, but it only got stuck. I **Hyperfocused** and the fear, panic and pain faded away, enabling me to think clearly.

Lightning! I let go of my tanto and grabbed the chain instead. Using **Chakra Flow** and pumping most of my Chakra into it and converting it into lightning chakra. The protective layer of chakra protected my arm and hand but not the rest of my body and Tommy was shocked by the lightning as the sweet smell of charred meat burned in my nose.

**-309**

It was limp and the chain was loose. **Good**.

I pulled off the hook in my right arm unflinchingly, as I grabbed my tanto with my able arm. I rushed towards it pumping both water and lightning chakra in my tanto as I rushed towards it. My tanto glowed bright white as I ran towards it while it was recovering.

**[Skill: Wh- - - - - - -**

It tried to raise it's cleaver and block my attack and the sickle from his third arm crashing down, I wouldn't make it. But I was only a tiny bit slower, I dumped my 2 remaining Status Points to Agi. And it all made the difference as with a burst of speed my blade sliced clean through both. Holding it in a reverse grip, "Parry this, you fucking casual!" I stabbed my tanto into the undead's chest pouring in my remaining CP and even my SP to make up for my lack of CP.

The tanto started shaking as it's white glowing blade extended through the Abomination's back. The tanto exploded and with it the upper body of the undead. I was knocked back as my vision blurred and turned dark. Notifications I couldn't quite clearly understand poured in.

**[You gain--**

**[****You-- - - - **

**[You - - -**

The world faded to **black.**

* * *

**A/N: First time, I tried writing a fight scene :P. I was writing this and I looked at the time, it was 5 AM. WTF. i gtg to sleep.**

**Please inform me on wrong spelling, grammar, continuity. **


	5. Chapter 5- Entrance Exams (Part 1)

**A/N: Bruh, help me ples.** **I used RNG for the wheel. **

**Edit: Bruh, apparently Gai doesn't have broken chakra coils. Thank you kind reviewer for notifying me :).** **And as for why Kazuki sometimes is pretty ignorant with stuff, before the System awakened he was actually better at ninjutsu and memorizing random stuff than Kakashi though he can be forgetful if he doesn't consider it useful to learn. . Kakashi is much more talented and better in kenjutsu, throwing shuriken and physically-related abilities than Kazuki. He also doesn't have Gamer's Mind and he merged personalities with Pre-system Kazuki, OC actually died as a teen and is quite childish at heart, and most importantly he's a kid right now, he is reckless and is prone to doing dumb shit though he can think clearly sometimes. Hatake Kazuki's personality is much more dominant than OC outwardly .**

**If reviewer is referring to chapter 3, ****Kazuki is amazed but not surprised by Kakashi's talent. Kazuki is not ignorant of the tanto, though he is behind Kakashi in skill, he is much better than an average academy student. ****If you are referring to the fact on how Kazuki was not able to throw shuriken, it is because he had bad hand-to-eye coordination before. The Gamer's Body fixed that though he hasn't discovered it yet. **

**I hope this clears your questions and if you do leave it on the reviews or pm me and I'll answer on the AN. **

**Disclaimer: I aint own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

**[You have ****slept well, HP, CP and SP have been completely regenerated.]**

I heard the System's voice as I groggilly woke up. I sat up and saw that I was still in the misty graveyard, I felt around my body and saw that it was completely fine although my clothes were ripped and burnt, and my body was covered in ashes. I dust off my body and I checked my notifactions.

**[****Skill: White Chakra Flow has been created**

**-**

**Utilizing the fluid and conductive properties of White Chakra, you stabilize and combine different elemental chakra to create a stronger Chakra Flow.** **Each combination of elements will have various effects.**

**Combinations Found:**

**Storm Flow (Lighting and Water)**

**-**

**Increase sharpness by 400%, lightning will be more easier to control, 200 lightning damage and shock enemies if hit and you are able to increase it's length by 2cm per (25 CP/S) .**

**]**

**[Skill: Chakra Flow has leveled up 7x]**

**[Chakra Flow,**

**-**

**The skill of making chakra flow into metals, increasing their durability and sharpness. Too much chakra and the metal will explode. Currently adds 10% sharpness and durability on the metal or weapon per (1 CP/S). Able to add elemental chakra.**

**Elements Used:**

**Water Flow**

**-**

**Increase Sharpness by 100% per (5 CP/S).**

**Lightning Flow**

**-**

**100 Lightning Damage and shock enemies if touched per (5 CP/S)**.

**]**

**[Skill: Lightning Release has leveled up 3x]**

**[Skill: Water Release has leveled up 2x]**

**[You have gained 6% CC] **

**[You have gained 2160 EXP] **

**[You have gained 250 SC] **

**[You have leveled up 5x]**

**[Quest: I Want to Learn the Status Effects!** **(Cleared) **

**Objectives:**

1.) Defeat the Chuunin level enemy provided by the Game. (1/1)

**Bonus Objective:**

2.) Defeat it while being 10 levels lower! (1/1)

Defeat it while being 20 levels lower! (1/1)

**Rewards:**

**Status Effect Screen**

**200 SC (Bonus Reward 1)**

**A Ticket of Fortune (Bonus Reward 2)**

**]**

"UGGGH." I groaned loudly as I fall back down to the ground. That was fucking tiring, not just physically, mentally too. At least I leveled up 5 times and I cleared the quest, I also learned a very powerful skill too. I checked my **Stats.**

**[Status:**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: A Mind of Terror***

**Status: Healthy**

**Level: 17 (89.19%)**

**HP: 200/200, 0.20%(hp/m)**

**CP: 450/450, 0.30% (cp/m)**

**SP: 390/390, 0.20 (sp/m)**

**CC:47%**

**STR : 15 (plus 5) = 20**

**END : 15 (plus 5) = 20**

**AGI : 17(2) = 34(plus 5) =39**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 15**

**Status Points: 25**

**SC: 550****]**

Yey, I got a ton of SC and Status Points! I am DEFINITELY.. Never doing this again..

And other hilarious jokes I can tell to myself. I sigh and get up.

I guess I'll save my Status Points for now. I walk to where Tommy died, and saw a hilt. Fuck. Dad's gonna kill me, that was my birthday gift! Bemoaning_, m_the scolding, I would surely get I went to pick up the loot Tommy dropped. I pickedup the large glowing book and as I picked it up, the System's voice appeared in my head.

**[Would you like to learn the skill: Holy Light (LvL 10) ? ]**

What the hell is up with that name?! And yey! It's a skill book! I **Observed** the book.

**[Book of Tommy (Epic) (1/1) {_Consumable_}**

**-**

**The previous user Tommy was a paladin that retired into a butcher. Dying by the hands of undead, they turned him into an Abomination. However, he still carries his diary around as he served the Scourge as an Undead.**

**When used learn the Skill: Holy Light (LvL 10)**

**-**

**A magic used by Paladins to heal their allies and smite the Undead from afar. 100 HP healed when used towards humans and animals , 200 Damage towards Undead. (50 CP.) ]**

Tommy was a Paladin? Why didn't they arm him with a hammer or something then? Whatever, I use the Book of Tommy.

**[Skill: Holy Light (LvL 10, 0%) has been obtained.]**

Yey! I can heal now too!

Oh yeah, System? Where's the Ticket of Fortune?

**[The ticket is in your Inventory. All Items gained from Quests will be automatically put in your inventory if it is not a drop or given to you.]**

Ohhh. Okay, **Inventory.**

**[Inventory:**

**Slot 1 (1/100): Ticket of Fortune {_Consumable_} [A ticket used to spin the Wheel of Fortune!]**

**Slot 2 (23/100): Senbon (Common) (3/3) {_Consumable_} [ A small spike, used by shinobi as it is harder to detect and lighter to carry. Typically used with poison. Consumable.]**

**]**

No rank? And is the wheel a gacha?

**[There is no rank towards the tickets as their value will vary per month.**

**Yes. The Wheel of Fortune is a gacha, it has preset rewards that you can view. The Wheel of Fortune's rewards will be based om your current level and will reset every month.]**

'kay, **Wheel of Fortune **please.

**[Wheel of Fortune!**

**Use a ticket to spin the wheel!**

**]**

A huge wheel of fortune appeared in my vision. It was surrounded by glowing lights, 7 of the rewards were 50 SC bordered in copper, there were two nones surrounded by gray, two silver broders surrounded 100 SC, an orange border surrounded the 250 SC. There were three rewards surrounded with gold borders, a Random Epic Grade Blade, A Random Perk and Random Skill Book. I took a deep breathe and used the wheel. The ticket in my inventory disappeared as the wheel spun.

It spun producing the nostalgic Tululululu~ sound I was fond of. It slowed down and it neared the Random Perk Gain, I cheered as it entered that reward but the wheel was still slightly spinning and was closing in on the None. I sighed with relief when the arrow still pointed at the good reward.

**[Congratulations, you earned a Random Perk Gain.]**

**[Would you like to use it now?]**

Yes, please.

**[Perk: Pure Eyes has been gained**

**-**

**You see the world ****much more clearly. The color spectrum you take in is much wider and you are able to see clearly even from 300 meters away.]**

**[Perk Combo: Eye of the World**

**-**

**You gaze upon the world in a different perspective. You are able to see the inner self of every sentient being you see, the atmosphere of the surroundings and see much more clearly. Combined from The Mind's Eye and Pure Eyes.**

**]**

This place was horrible... Despair, sadness, anger and every negative emotion I could think of wafted in this graveyard. System, please take me out now..

* * *

**(T-T ) **

* * *

I was suddenly in the bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief as I took in the calm, earthy feeling of the house. I took a look at my clothes and saw that it was still tattered and ripped. I filled the tub with hot water and I took off my clothes and dumped it in the bin. I soaked in the tub, relaxing.

System, what was that about?

**[Which thing are you referring to?]**

The Arena and that perk..

**[The Arena creates a space-time which completely copies the enemy and the world they are surrounded in. Each fighter will have memory of what happened in the Arena.**

**Your perks, The Mind's Eye and Pure Eyes have combined into a Perk Combo. Perk Combos will have additional effects and will retain or combine the effects of the previous perks if they are conflicting.]**

I see. Sighing at my untentional pun, I bemoaned about my tanto. Dad will really kill me for this.. SC... Oh yeah the Shop!

System, about the shop..

**[User Kazuki, you can stop referring to me each you time you ask a question. Intentions are the only requirement for the System to answer you.**

**]**

Oh yeah. Forgot about that part.

So, about the Shop.

**[The Shop is where you can buy items that appear in the multiverse. Think of something to buy in the shop and the System will recommend you items.]**

The tanto that my dad gave me, please.

**[The Shop**

**-**

**Short Chakra-Conductive Tanto (50 SC)**

**-**

**The Blade of Flash (500SC)**

**-**

**Short Tanto (10 SC)**

**]**

Uhh, why are there 3?

**[These are the blades the System recommends, these are the tanto you can afford, good quality and have the same appearance as the one your father gave you.**

**]**

That is quite helpful, thank you! Now that I think about it, I forgot to bring clothes too... Can you recommend me clothes that look like mine?

**[The Shop**

**-**

**Green Eye-patterned Scarf (1 SC)**

**-**

**Hatake Clan Black Shirt (1 SC)**

**-**

**Black Inner Mask Shirt (1 SC)**

**-**

**Black Shorts (1 SC)**

**-**

**White Briefs (1 SC)**

**]**

Thanks, I'll buy the Short Chakea-Conductive Tanto and all of these please.

**[Confirmed.**

**55 ****SC has been used.**

**Items are now in the Inventory.**

**]**

Yey. I got off the bath and dried myself. I wore my briefs, mask, shirt and shorts and walked out. I walked down the hallway to see the door to dad's room and out he walked dressed in a white shirt and black pajamas. His aura was like a white bear, currently hibernating but ready to fight.

Dad raised his eyebrow at me as he asked me "Kazuki, why are you awake already?"

I scratched my head and said "I had a dream of fighting a huge black bear and a pudgy creature then it tire off my arm and I couldn't go back to sleep so I took a bath." He raised his eyebrows at my lengthy and vivid half-truth, he shrugged and patted my head.

"Well, you really should get some sleep. You have to enroll in the Academy today." after he said so, he went into the bathroom.

Oh shit, I forgot about that.

**[Quest: Ninja Academy (Part 1)**

**Description:**

**The Gamer has just remembered he had to enroll to the Academy in the morning.**

**Objective:**

1.) Be Accepted into the Academy

**Bonus Objective:**

1.) Be recognized as a prodigy in the entrance exams.

**Rewards:**

**50 SC**

**Title: Academy Student**

**Title: Prodigy* (Bonus Reward 1)**

**]**

Well.. Feck. I need some coffee. I should hurry before Dad comes out.

I walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**(~ )**

* * *

I let out a breathe of satisfaction as I drank all of my coffee fast. Some cream and sugar made it taste so good.

**[Status: Healthy, Energized (plus 100% SPR) ]**

Yey.. I washed the mug as I sensed dad's aura walking through the hallways, Kakashi's own aura, a silver wolf pup, was slowly waking up. Dad walked in to the kitchen dressed in standard Konoha uniform, shirt and pants with the vest nowhere to be seen. I looked curiously at him "Dad, why are you dressed in your uniform? I thought you were on a break?"

Dad looked surprised to see me and he frowned "Kazuki, I thought I said you needed to go to sleep? And I will be patrolling since I had nothing to do when you boys are taking the exam."

I nodded thoughtfully and said to him "I'm not sleepy at all actually. I'm feeling quite energetic!" Dad sighed and went to kitchen top wearing his apron "Fine. Just don't blame me if you perform badly."he started chopping and cooking brrakfast.

A few minutes later, Kakashi walked in fully dressed, scarf and all. His eyebrow shot up at the sight of me, he went into his own seat as he asked me "You ready for today?"

I grinned hard through my mask "Of course! I'll even best you in all the tests!" He rested his head into his hand "You know there is Shuriken throwing, right?". I rubbed my head sheepishly "Okay, maybe not that one. But I'll still be better than you overall!". Kakashi cracked his knuckles "Challenge accepted."

Dad came in carrying a pot of rice, plate filled with eggs, some milk, and a bowl of miso soup with egg plants. Somehow balancing all the food, he served the food and we clapped our hands. "Itadakimasu!"

After eating breakfast, Dad wore his vest, I went to our room to get a blue pattetned scarf and wore my tactical gloves. We made our way to the Academy.

* * *

**(Seh, No!) **

* * *

Dad left us after registering us on the exams to go patrol. Kakashi and I made our way into a classroom to take our first test. The 'horrifying' written test. How bad could it be?

There were around 30 kids entering the room, I saw a green outfit with a red scarf and we made our way to Gai. "Yo, Gai!" I waved at him as I pulled Kakashi by the wrist with me. He turned back at us as his eyes glowed brightly "Ouuh, Kazuki, Kakashi! I thought you guys weren't going to take entrace exams this year!" his green aura ran rampant as a tiger jumping around excitedly, Kakashi pulled out his hand as he explained "Dad thought that we would be good enough to enter the Academy already. The war is already dying out so we wouldn't be in any danger soon after we graduate."

He nodded understandingly then he gave us a thumbs up, and a bright smile on his face. Ahhh, what a standard nice guy pose "Well, I hope we all make it in!"

.

.

Oh yeah. Gai didn't make it in the Academy at first, right?

**[Quest: The Youth**

**Description:**

**Gai, the Gamer's friend had not made it in the Academy's accept list. Change his fate!**

**Objective:**

**Help Gai enter the accepted list! (0/1)**

**Rewards:**

**100 SC**

**Gai's Bullying will decrease**

**]**

Well, shit. I **Observed **Gai.

**[Name: Maito Gai**

**Level: 6**

**Title: None**

**Status: Healthy**

**HP: 96/96, 0.16%(hp/m)**

**CP: 72/72, 0.06%(cp/m)**

**SP: 103/104, 0.16(sp/m)**

**CC: 2%**

**STR: 12**

**END: 16**

**AGI: 13**

**INT: 9**

**WIS: 6**

**Your REP: 789**

**]**

I took off my gloves and gave it to him. I smiled brightly at him "Here! A good luck charm for you!" His smile slightly strained as he waved his hands. "No, no. I don't need it!" Is he self-concious? I forced it into his hands anyway, "It's a gift from a friend, just take it ." his bright smile returned full force as he wore the gloves. "Thanks, Kazuki!" I returned it with full force.

Kakashi dragged us by our collars into the room. I looked over and saw that there were a couple of spots left. Kakashi took one near the windows and I dragged Gai to take the seats near him, Gai sitting next to Kakashi. Gai and Kakashi looked at me weirldy and Gai asked "Why aren't you sitting next to Kakashi?", I shrugged and reasoned "Well, I don't want him cheating on me. I'm the smarter one between us after all." Kakashi's vein ticked "Ho.. Who thought that sticking your foot in the toilet was a good idea?" I remembered the embarrassing and disgusting memory of that time, I flushed and yelled at him "That was one time!" The exam takers entering in looked curiously at me and the ones that were already sitted and heard the conversation looked at me disgusted. I buried my face in to my hands, I'm SO glad that I got a mask. Kakashi and Gai snickered at me.

Kids probably a year older than us, slowly filled the room and the seats slowly filled out. No one sat next to me and the proctor, a chuunin came in holding a few stacks of paper. He stood in front of the desk. "Okay, please take your seats as the exams are about to beg-".

The door flung open as a brown haired girl and a black haired boy wearing googles came in. "We made it!" They almost sighed in relief and then they took on the whole classroom looking at them. Uchiha Obito rubbed his head sheepishly as Nohara Rin rubbed her face on her hands.

The proctor coughed in his hand "Okay, I repeat. You may take your seats as the exams are about to begin." He gestured towards the only seats remaining.

The seats beside me.

Well shit, this is awkward.

Obito looked awkwardly as he got dragged by Rin into the seats.

Rin dragged him and sat him down beside me as she smiled at us. "Hello, I'm Nohara Rin and this dunderhead is Uchiha Obito. May we have your names?".

Instead of answering I looked at them and asked dumbly "So.. Are you guys dating yet?"

Rin flushed as Obito looked to the side scratching his cheek.

Obito coughed into his hand "No.." Rin nodded running her head, Obito then continued ".. Not yet."

And Obito's face recieved a **wicked fast **slap.

* * *

**A/N: Bruh, Obito what the f. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Entrance Exams (Part 2)

**A/N: We hit 400 follows, thank you all so much! :D**

**Can any of you suggest a good app or something to take note of Kazuki's stats? I'm writing mine on Samsung Note but it's getting tedious to calculate each of Kazuki's stats especially if he wears items.You can recommend some skills, items, perks he can use and get, just not too op at first.**

**To the reviews:****Vansmoke:Yeah, reanimated are considered Undead since they are in a state of being alive and dead. I'm still deciding on whether Orochimaru will be go full evil or not though.**

**Erenbeycik: Bruh.. I would like to say no he's just naive,but I would be lying. So yeah, basicallyhe is dumb and reckless rn.**

**Professor Goblitz: idk, you decide.Obito and Rin's relationship would still be the same rn tho.:P**

**CarsonForgeel: oho~. I like thatidea very much! :D**

**The-Funeral-Pyre: Thank you for pointing that out. :)**

**Uriil:Seems really interesting, I'll try to read it soon.**

**Once again, thank you all so much for the support! Enjoy~**

**Edit 7/06/20 : edited it so that most examinees didn't know basic jutsu already.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC/s. If you recognize something it's probably not mine.**

* * *

Rin slapped Obito's cheek so fast it was a blur. After a few moments of silence, Rin realized what she had done and apologized deeply to Obito.

"I'm sorry, Obito-kun!"

Obito rubbed his cheek and waved it off "Don't worry about it! I'm the one who should apologize!" His mood wasn't dampened in the slightest.

Obito's aura was strangely unnoticable, it felt like a sleeping beast, I could feel his was even more terrifying than Dad's but it was muted as if it was supressed. Rin remembered what happened, and puffed out her cheeks "Hmph. Don't joke around like that!"

Rin's purple aura was like a knight or a shield, caring, determined and powerful.

Obito looked at her in the eyes and said seriously "I'm serious, I like you."

Rin sighed and rubbed her hands on her face. Kakashi piped in "Well.. There are better ways of confessing you crush on someone." Obito scratched his cheek sheepishly as me, Gai and Rin nodded, face still covered with her hands.

Rin stopped rubbing her face and smiled at us "Oh yeah, can you give us your names?"

We nodded and I went first smiling brightly and pointing a finger to my face "I'm Hatake Kazuki."

Gai gave them a nice guy pose "I'm Maito Gai!"

Kakashi waved his hands and lazily said "I'm Hatake-" I interjected smiling brightly "Bakashi! He's my twin brother!"

Kakashi said angrily, popping a vein "No, my name is Kakashi. KA-KA-SHI."

Gai and I snickered at him. Rin chuckled good-naturedly. Obito wiping away his tears as he held back his laugh.

Kakashi huffed and turned to us "Well, now that our introductions are out of the way. We should be quite since the exam is starting soon." we all nodded and the bell rang.

The whole classroom became quiet as the proctor looked at the clock and said "The written portion of the exam will now begin."

* * *

**(~_~)**

* * *

The written exam is pretty easy, for me at least. I mean the questions are trivia like 'who is the first Hokage' and an essay about your love for the village, it was pretty easy. I looked at the last question to answer and it was 'What is the Will of Fire?'

Oh, I think I remember this. I write down my understanding of the Will of Fire.

I checked my answers back to back, and I was satisfied that they were all correct in my assumption. I discretely look at my sides and saw that Kakashi and Obito was done, Gai was struggling and Rin was reviewing her answers.

I didn't help Gai since I didn't have anything to write on and the proctor was observing. We were a few feet apart as well. I was resigned and I just believed that Gai could do it.

Gai finished writing and reviewed his answers, I let out a breath of relief. A few minutes after Gai finished answering, the bell rang and we got up to pass our papers.

I passed it to the proctor and I went outside. I looked out to see that Obito and Rin were waiting outside the door. There were a few others waiting like a tan-kid with a white jacket (?) and an inner mesh armor.

Obito waved at me and Rin gestured for me to come closer. I went beside them "So, the exam easy?"

Rin and Obito nodded, Obito looking kinda sheepish scratching his cheek. Future knowledge is really a hack for him, I guess.

Oh yeah, System? Can you show all people's name, level, title, status and REP, while if I'm in combat show me their name, HP, SP, CP, level, title, status and REP.

**[Yes, command has been implemented.]**

I look back at Rin and Obito, in their heads there were blue boxes showcasing their identities.

**[Uchiha Obito**

**Title: Returner***

**Level: 28**

**Status: Healthy**

**Your REP: 367]**

**[Nohara Rin**

**Title: Medical Genius* (200% EXP gain in skills related to medicine and human anatomy.)**

**Level: 12**

**Status: Healthy**

**Your REP: 456]**

What, Obito leveled up two times already?! How?! Well.. At least he likes me now...

Rin is pretty strong too, I mean the Academy kid we beat up yesterday was just level 8 or something. Medical Genius huh? I WANT THEM TITLES.

We waited in silence for a bit, until Gai and Kakashi walked out of the room, I waved towards them and they stepped beside us as we walked to our location.

We walked in comfortable silence for a minute or so, some chattering from the other examinees and sounds of footsteps were the only sounds.

Gai broke the silence by asking us curiously "So.. Was the exam easy for you guys?" We all nodded towards him, and he slumped disappointed.

Kakashi slapped his back "Don't worry about it, everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses." I agree wholeheartedly with that statement so I nodded. "Yeah! " Gai regained some of his energy as he was cheered up.

I looked discretely at Obito and Rin, and saw that she had a happy smile on her face while latter looked genuinely surprised.

We reached the wide open door to the training field, when we passed through it we saw that a lot of the other examinees were already assembled. We stepped in the gathering and made small talk with each other. When I was about to say the story of about how Kakashi pricked his butt with a kunai, another proctor walked in carrying a brown clipboard in hand.

"Okay, we are about to test your skill in throwing shuriken. When I call your name, please take 10 shuriken and throw it at the targets. " We look over to the targets and saw that they were about 4 meters away, there were ten of them, each being a log painted like a target. Oh, this will be easy.. If I knew how to throw a fucking shuriken.

Feck. "Asubase Asura." I panicked in my mind on how I'll do this as a black-haired girl went to throw shuriken, I didn't pay any attention to her.

My panic must of have shown in my face as Obito asked concefed "Neh, Kazuki. Why are you panicking?" I look over to my friends and saw that Rin and Gai looked concered. "I can't do this." I said as they gave me and my brother a questioning look. Kakashi sighed and said "Kazuki.. Can't throw a shuriken properly even if his life depended on it."

Obito, Gai and Rin looked surprised as the shuriken was pretty basic for shinobi to master. Gai patted my back and cheered me on "Don't worry, I'm sure your other grades will keep up and you'll still pass! For you are a youth of today! "

Obito and Rin nodded, Obito gave me a bright smile "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can pass this!" Kakashi put his fist up and said teasingly "Yeah, Kazuki~. You can pass, but you'll never be better than me!"

The three looked at Kakashi weirdly as I felt myself getting pumped up, I asked him "Ho. Is that a challenge?"

Kakashi turned to the side, his mask stretching across his face "Well~, how can you be better than me if you can't even throw a shuriken~?"

"IT'S ON BOY!" I pumped up and pointed to him. "YOUTH WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL AGAINST ALL ADVERSARIES!" Gai shouted beside me "YOUTHHHH!"

Obito and Kakashi looked horrified, Rin and everyone in the field looked curiously towards us. The proctor coughed into his hand "Well, some people are excited. Next up, Hatake Kazuki."

I walked confidently as I felt the gazes on me. FUCKKKK, WHY I DID SAY THAT?! Ughhh, I resigned myself as I got ten shuriken into both of my hands. Even if I fail, I'll go with a bang!

I breathed calmly, in and out. In and out. I felt my breath invigorating me.

**[Skill: Tota-**

I focused on the targets not me. Focus.

**Focus**.

Everything around me disappeared into a blur, nothing stood in my way between thetargets. _NOTHING_.

I filled my hand with chakra inward.

**[Sk-**

I threw them in the most flamboyant way I could think of, and I was surprised to see them go ridiculously fast. They pierced through the logs, imbedding themselves to the ground. Leaving behind a straight line in the targets. Though most of them did not hit dead center, at least I hit them.

I unfocused as the environment regained it's clarity. Holy shit, I did it. I actually did it!

[**Skill: Shuriken Mastery has been created**

**The ability to throw shuriken with speed, force and precision. Currently adds 5% Force and Precision to throwing senbon.**

**]**

I cheered "I DID IT! **" T**he silence was rid of as I cheered, Gai cheered me on "CONGRATS KAZUKI!"

I tried to run back to my friends but a hand grabbed my shoulder, I look back and saw that it was the proctor. His aura was like an-all consuming fire, dark and threatening. He smiled towards me "Excuse me~, do you know how hard it is to replace these logs~? I'm sure I said this was a show of accuracy not power~?" his grip on my shoulder slightly tightened but not enough to hurt me.

**[Name: Huhu Nomu**

**Level: 36**

**Title: Chunin (Base 500 REP in Home Village)**

**Status: Healthy**

**Your REP: 19] **

Cold sweat ran down my face as I laughed nervously "Hahaa.. I'm sorry." I apologized. His aura receded and he let go of my shoulder.

He sighed and shooed me away, "Just.. Just please don't destroy property that doesn't need to be destroyed." he looked back to the examinees and said "Please wait for awhile, as I need to replace these targets."

He walked away and examinees got back to chattering to themselves. "Wahh, did you see how those shuriken pierced through the logs?" they said some things while pointing at me, I ignored them once I heard what they were saying and went towards my friends.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I asked them excitedly, Gai nodded exuberantly, Kakashi gave me a surprised look, Obito and Rin looked amazed.

"How did you throw that, Kazuki?" Kakashi asked me curiously. "With youth of course!" He gave me a deadpan look and I gave in "I just focused on the targets, not how I threw the shuriken."

"Unorthodox but impressive." Obito nodded to himself and Rin looked surprised at what he said. "Obito-kun, you know what that word means? I thought you couldn't get it, the last few times I teached you!"

Obito huffed and blushed "We-well, of course I know what it means!" Gai looked confused "What does uno-rthudux mean?"

Obito continued "Un-Or-tho-dox, it means not usual or unusual." Gai nodded, Rin looked like a proud mom.

Kakashi askef me "How did you throw so hard though?". I scratched my head and said "I filled my hands with chakra?" He rose his eyebrow at me and nodded. He then looked at me smugly "Well~, looks you'll lose Kazuki."

Oh fook, Kakashi can hit all of those dead center single-handedly . I gave him a smug look "Well, I'm better at you in ninjutsu~." He gave me a 'tch' . Gai and Obito snickered at him and Rin chuckled.

The proctor came back and set all of the targets pretty fast. He looked towards the examinees and said "The shuriken mastery will now be restarting."

And the shuriken test continued unhindered.

* * *

**x \\(-_- )**

* * *

The shuriken test finished with Kakashi singlehandedly throwing all shuriken dead center and walked away nonchalant. He didn't forget to rub it in though with max smugness, the muffinhead.

Gai and Rin did pretty good. Gai struck around 6 deadcenter while other shuriken were in. He looked proud of himself. Rin struck five dead center, one missing while the other were near the center of the target.

Obito surprisingly did it averagely, he threw all the shuriken, he got around 6 of then in only ever nearing the center once. He looked disappointed and Rin cheered him on, though his aura didn't dampen in the slightest in my eyes. Must be intentional. Is he trying to be the deadlast again? Even Kakashi looked suspicious.

I also checked back to the notifications I missed after they were all done. And I was surprised but what I found.

**[Skill: Total Concentration Breathing has been created**

**The user breathes in a specific pattern in which the body is strengthed, the circulation of blood is accelerated. Increases STR, END, AGI by 10%, triples CPR and HPR. (10 SP/S)**

**[Skill: Chakra Enchance**

**The user makes chakra flow into his body and veins, strengthening it. Increases STR, END and AGI by 5% per (2 CP/S).] **

I shared the breathing with them and they were pretty surprised and suspicious except for Kakashi. Gai tried to do it, and succeeded after 8 tries, Rin tried it and succeeded within 5 tries. Kakashi and Obito pretty much succeeded within the first try as they looked at me intently when I performed it. And yey, I got a skill out of it.

**[Skill****: Teaching has been created**

**The user will be able to teach much easier towards their students and make them learn faster. Currently adds 5% in learning for students you teach .]**

Obito breathed with it as if it was natural for him, he looked towards me impressed "This is amazing, Kazuki!" Kakashi, Gai and Rin all nodded at that. I nod my head proudly "Of course! I discovered it on my own! "

Kakashi asked me seriously "Are you planning on sharing this with other people?" I thought about that but I shook my head "No, I don't think so. But I'll probably share it with dad and I'll let him decide." Kakashi nodded at that.

I look at the others "Can you guys, keep it a secret for now?" they all nodded at me and we went to the physical course after having a water break.

The physical course, was an obstacle course with trees, ladders and walls. It was around 10 meters wide and 50 meters long. I did pretty well with it, I used Total Concentration Breathing and Chakra Enchanced my body to get over the course as fast I could. I finished it around 44 seconds, but I kept stumbling through most of the obstacles. The proctor looked quiet impressed but otherwise stoic. And I got a new skill and some stats for that!

**[AGI has been increased by 2]**

**[Skill: Parkour has been created**

**The user finds their way through obstacles and move as fast as they can. Increases AGI by 10% when parkouring.] **

Gai finished it just a little slower than me, he finished it in 46 seconds. He had lower AGI than me but he more fluidly. I was impressed and I congratulated him. Though he looked really sad. I'm sorry but I have nearly thriple or quadruple your agility.

Kakashi went later and he finished it around 52 seconds, he looked pissed at me as I smugged all over him. He huffed and turned towards the side. I knew he wasn't actually angry at me though, he's cute like that.

Obito went after a few examinees, and he got 88 seconds which was higher than most examinees who finished it in average 115 seconds. There were a few exceptions like the clan kids who got around 85 seconds. A Hyuuga impressively got it in 56 seconds, he looked pissed at Gai and me for some reason.

Rin went last in our group and got 91 seconds which was good in and itself for a civilian kid who trained herself. I asked "So, did you guys use the Total Concentration Breathing?" They all looked confused, and Kakashi asked "The what now?". I said proudly "That's my name for the breathing technique!"

They all had a look of realization at that, everyone nodded and Gai said "Yeah, it was pretty hard to keep it up but it was really helpful." Everyone nodded and I said "Should we keep practicing it until we got it subconsciously?" they all nodded.

Rin warned us "Don't use it when you are poisoned though, it seems it accelerates blood circulation so the poison will spread faster." we all nodded seriously at that. I didn't think about it but it made sense.

Obito piped in "It is pretty tiring too do, but I'm sure it will be easier to keep on doing if we got the hang of it." we nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Let's go the next field, it's just the jutsu test left." Kakashi said, as me and Obito looked discretely at Gai who had cold sweat running down his face. Rin asked him concerned "Are you okay, Gai?" he nodded reluctantly his smile forced "Yeah."

I look at him and sighed, "You know Gai, if you need help we're here you know?" We all nodded at that and Gai confessed "I-I... can't do any ninjutsu or genjutsu.."

Rin asked concerned "Why?". Kakashi and Obito looked curious, though I suspect that the latter already knew why. "I focused too much on taijutsu ." Gai said sadly.

I said to him "Well, we can try to teach you one since we have a bit of time left." Kakashi, Rin and Obito nodded at that. We have about 15 minutes, Obito started "Since you have low chakra reserves, we should try low-level ninjutsu."

Gai started to tear up "Really?". I gave him a thumbs up "Come on! Show them the youth of taijutsu expert, Maito Gai!" As Gai's aura started burning up, Kakashi amd Obito stepped back a little. Rin cheered him on "You can do it, Gai!"

"YOOOSH!" Gai let out an impressive shout his eyes buening with passion, luckily nobody was near the area. After a few moments of silence recovering from that shout, I asked him "Okay what should we teach him?"

"Something pretty basic would be the clone technique or henge." Kakashi decided, we nodded at him. Oh yeah, I know how to do that, I think?

**[Skill: Clone Jutsu (LvL 9) has been rediscovered**

**A simple technique in which the user creates a non-tangible clone of theirselves, able to be affected by henge. Costs 11 CP per clone.**

**[Skill: Transformation Technique (LvL Max) has been rediscovered**

**A simple technique in which the user transforms into a different object or person. Costs 1 CP/s for untangible transformation and 10 CP/s for tangible transformation.**

**[Skill: Substitute Technique (LvL 13) has been rediscovered**

**A simple** **technique in which the user replaces themselves with a nearby object. Costs 37 CP per use]**

Wait, why do I only have these now?!

**[Your memories are still integrating and merging, things Kazuki has not considered very important will be recovered later.]**

What?! How is Substitution not important, KAZUKI?! THAT COULD HAVE HELPED IMMENSELY AGAINST PUDGE WANNABE! I'm an idiot...

I calm myself down. Yey, now I remember all the basic jutsu that a Shinobi needs. At least my henge is max...

I look towards Gai and saw that he was being teached by Rin who is arguably the best teacher among us. After a few minutes, he did a tiger sign and said "Bunshin no Jutsu!". A smoke popped up and a similar looking clone appeared beside him, though it looked lifeless it was a good start.

"Congrats, Gai. " I clapped for him and Kakashi joined in. Obito and Rin gave him a smile and thumbs up. He teared up as his clone disappated to smoke "Everyone, THANK YOU!"

Kakashi walked over, said "Come on now, we're friends aren't we?" he offered his hand and Gai took it and stood up. Awww, look at my little brother in heart making a person.

I smiled and said to others "Come on! Let's finish this exam and celebrate!"

"OUHH!"

BRUH

We were in a wide open field for the jutsu test, the proctor said "The last test is jutsu, when I call up your name perform the best jutsu you can do, whether it be a genjutsu, ninjutsu and such."

"Asubase Asura." the same girl fron earlier wrapped in a red aura walked in front and performed some hand signs. "Fire Release: Fireball Technique!" she released a small ball of fire that launched towards nowhere. I look towards her head.

[Name**: Asubase Asura**

**Level: 7**

**Title: None**

**Status: Healthy**

**Your REP: 189**

**] **

She's impressive for a civilian, though not at the level of Rin. A few others went in and made simple chakra control techniques such as sticking leaves on their body and making them stay there. I saw Sarutobi Asuma walk in front, getting his trench knives and using wind chakra flow on them extending their length. The proctor was impressed as he clapped as Obito whistled, clan kids were impressed however poor civilians didn't know what was impressive about it. Gai and Rin looked confused, Gai asked voice down, "What's so good about that? It's just making chakra go on the weapon." Rin nodded, while Obito said "Chakra Flow requires really high chakra control and high reserves. It was very impressive that he used Elemental chakra especially at such a young age."

Gai and Rin nodded realizing how hard it could be. Kakashi nodded as well "Yeah, even me and Kazuji who has chakra specialized for chakra flow can only do it non-elemental." I laughed scratching my head. Nope, I'm not showing tha I knew how to use elemental chakra flow. Kakashi's poor ego has already been hurt enough.

"Kazuki Hatake!"

I walked in the field carrying my tanto, Kakashi looked surprised as I wouldn't do something that qas already done by someone. The others looking at me expectantly. This was my chance to earn that title. I needed it badly, especially with my career path.

Taking a deep breathe, I raise my tanto cut my wrist. I winced slightly at the pain but I've been through worse, and I heard someone panicking and running. I used **Holy Light **and a golden light covered my wrist.

I wiped off the blood and showed it off that there was no wound to the instructor. The proctor looked quite impressed then my hand was taken by Rin. I looked back and saw Kakashi glaring at me, Obito looking surprised and Gai and Rin looking concerned. She checked my wrist and saw that there was no wound, she let out a sigh of relief and looked at me very angrily.

**"Are YOU AN IDIOT?!"**

* * *

**Omake : What if Kazuki's mind went to White Chakra Flow and he went all out**

I think about how to be named as a prodigy. I can use my White Chakra Flow since it is my most impressive jutsu I have, though it would be quite dangerous since Danzo will definitely try to catch me after this. But just using chakra flow like that wouldn't make me a good prodigy, just someone with good chakra control and a kekkei genkai. Asuma did it so it won't be novel and people won't be that impressed by it now that it was done. I need something to complement it. Maybe a sword beam or something. System, can you help me get skills that I can afford and will complement my White Chakra Flow?

**[The Shop**

**-**

**Iaido Sword Style (20 SC)**

**-**

**Sword Beam (150 SC)**

**-**

**First Thunder Breathing Style: Thunder Clap and Flash (250 SC)**

**-**

**]**

Buy them all please, thanks!

**[****Confirmed.**

**420 SChas been used.**

**Skills have been learned.**

**]**

**[Iaido Sword Style (LvL 1)**

**A sword style based on speed in which the user releases their blade from the sheath so fast to counter an attack or attack. Amplifies AGI by 10% when drawing the sword from the sheath.**

**]**

**[Chakra Sword Beam (LvL 1)**

**The user releases chakra from their blade, releasing a beam of sharp chakra cleaving through it's path. Damage is based on AGI plus (CP used x 1),increases size by 1 meter per 50 cp.]**

**[Thunder Breathing Style(LvL 1)**

**Thisstyle complements the Total Concentration Breathing technique and focuses on the strength of the legs. Adds 10% AGI, when breathing.**

**First Style: Thunder Clap and Flash**

**The user dashes in a straight line so fast using their legs while holding their blade. User's AGI is amplified by 50% when using this technique.Uses 100 SP per use.**

**]**

"Hatake Kazuki!"

I walked in front of the field tanto with sheath in hand. Kakashi giving me a surprised look since I wouldn't do something that was already done. Gai, Obito and Rin looked expectantly at me. I could feel gazes on me since I was one of the few to use a ninja tool to use jutsu today.

I look at my tanto and held the sheath on my waist as I bent my legs. I look at my SP and CP.

**CP: 429/450****SP: 220/282**

Good enough, the water and rest really helped.

I used **Total Concentration Breathing** and **Thunder Breathing** as I**Hyperfocused**. I muttered"**ThunderBreathing Modified First Style.**"

I shot a few meters forward as I used chakra enhance with 75 CP/S and released my sword from my sheath using the Iaido Style's AGI Boost and simultaneously used White Chakra Flow with Storm Flowand Sword Wave at the same time. My tanto glowed bright white as I pumped 200 CP and I swung it horizontally. "Thunder Clap Beam!"

A nearly 6 meters long, bright white with a tinge of blue and yellow, beam of chakra shot forwards horizontally into the side cleaving through some trees and the fence.

**[Skill: Thunder Clap Beam has been created and added to Thunder Breathing Style. ]**

* * *

**Omake: End****A/N: I watched too much Demon Slayer. :P. Also the Omake was originally the ending for this chapter but I thought it was too dumb for Kazuki to spend his SC like that.****Here's Kazuki's AGI in the end of omake. Modifiers don't apply except for perks.****Kazuki Base AGI (Flash Perk applies indefinitely) : 38****Chakra Enhance 75 CP/S: 142.5****Total Concentration Breathing plus Thunder Breathing Style: 7.6****Thunder Clap and Flash: 19****Iaido Style: 3.8****Max AGI: 210.9****Base Damage of Chakra Sword Beam with this AGI:410.9****Added with Storm Flow: 400% Sharpness / Damage.2054.5**


	7. Chapter 7- Entrance Exam (END)

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and encouragements. :D**

**I really appreciate them and if you have criticism, please word them nicely :p**

**And** **we hit 300 faves, yey! **

**To Reviews:**

**Grim Riper: Nope, sorry but the universe is based on canon, only Obito and Kazuki are differences. And also I already have one crazy snake lady to ship. Or that's what you meant. Still thank you for following the stories lmao.**

**Alexantony471: thank you :), I'll try to update as soon as I can but power keeps going out sometimes.**

**ElekTroz: I have a few on the top of my head but I'll let you guys recommend some people if you want to. Even crossover senseis if y'all want.**

**BlueMapple: thank you and bleh :p. Obito-sama is trying to stay low but 'everyone close to him already suspects him because he is acting too suspicious' .**

**Vansmoke: Yeah, that's the part I found weird since Gai/Guy was mocked for not being able to do any ninjutsu or genjutsu but civilians should not be that good yet. I just thought up that the clone technique and transformation technique were widespread and able to be taught to civilians. Or I'm just wrong and it's supposed to be just chakra control exercises. :p**

**Naycron: bruh, it seemed like you just read my mind when I was writing this, I already wrote it when you said that but yeah.. It's not medical prodigy as of yet though.**

**Question: I noticed that we are already on the 20k mark on words but we are only on the second day, do you guys want me to speed it up or continue as it is, being more detailed but slow to progress?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, if you can recognize it and it isn't from the story, it isn't mine.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I winced at the volume of her voice. Kakashi and Rin dragged me by my collar back to the area where we were, I look around and saw that the examinees were whispering to themselves and pointing at me.

**[Be Recognized as a prodigy in the Entrance Exams (1/1)]**

Yey! Rin disrupted my celebration by making me face her way, her face filled with concern and anger, Kakashi on the side glaring at me "Listen here, you! Do you have any idea how worrying it was to see you cut your wrist and see your blood splatter in the ground, without warning?!" Kakashi, Obito and Gai nodded to that, Gai shook his head disappointedly "Kazuki, that was not youthful at all.."

Noooo.. Please don't be disappointed in me.. I felt my eyes tearing up. I look around and saw that Kakashi was giving me a look, the 'I will tell dad about this and he will definitely scold you and you will make us both disappointed TM' look.

Please, nooo.. Obito? I look at Obito tearfully, he looked curious at me. Yes, a different reaction.

Rin sighed and gave me a concerned and sad look "Please, don't ever do that again without warning again." I nodded determinedly.

I nodded and promised hurriedly "I promise I won't ever endanger myself without purpose. But earlier, I ha-" I raised my finger to make a point.

Rin and Kakashi glared at me and said simultaneously "Never ever." I gulped and dropped the finger nervously.

Obito asked me curiously "What was that weird jutsu you did? You performed it with no hand-signs as well. " Rin, Gai and Kakashi turned towards me face filled with curiosity.

I scratched my head and tried to make up a some plausible reason, "Uhh, I tried converting my mixed lightning and water chakra into iryo-nin chakra but the color of my chakra turned like that, and it heals faster for some reason though it doesn't stay for long." Yes, that's plausible.

Obito, Kakashi and Gai raised their eyebrows . Rin frowned and said "Kazuki, that's impossible. Iryo-nin chakra can only be fueled with yang chakra. "

Come on Kazuki, reason your way through "Uhh, yang chakra comes from our body right?" Rin and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I think that because of chakra's conductive nature, I channeled my chakra through my body, I converted it into two Elemental chakra which were water and lightning. Since it was in my body it could have been considered as a type of yang chakra instead." All of them look stunned except for Gai who looked confused.

**[2 INT has been gained.]**

"What?" I asked and the stunned silence disappeared. Rin lowered her head, hand in a thinking pose "That's actually quite possible.. We already have tried to convert Elemental chakra into iryo-nin chakra, however we converted it outside of the body not inside of it.." Rin muttered, Obito and Kakashi nodded at that. What? Gai and I looked confused.

"Yeah and with our White Chakra, Kazuki combined two Elemental chakra inside his own body, which our chakra is conductive to." Kakashi agreed as he explained to us. What the hell is happening?

"Kazuki, you're a genius!" Rin smiled brightly at me. "You just made a major breakthrough in the field of iryo-nin jutsu." Kakashi said as he looked at me proudly(?).

**[****Title: Medical Genius* has been gained.]**

I tried to disprove that even though I liked the praise, "It isn't proven yet?". Moreover, how the hell did Rin know about stuff like this?! Oh yeah, medical genius. I like this title.

"Even if it wasn't proven you already made a major contribution just by the fact you said about chakra inside the body is considered yang chakra. And didn't you just prove that it worked?" Kakashi said to me, as he nodded proudly. Obito nodded approvingly towards me.

Wait, that bs made sense?!

Gai slapped my back and gave me a bright smile "I don't know what's happening but good job, Kazuki!". Me too, Gai. Me too... "Let's discuss more about this later." Kakashi said and we went back to watching the test. An Uchiha kid performed an impressive Fireball technique. I doze out of it since it's quite boring. System, is Holy Light like that?

**[Skill: Holy Light is Nature Chakra, mixed with all four elements combined and then converted into Iryo-nin chakra.]**

That.. That's.. I'm speechless.

Uhh, about the damage? I killed that bear instantly. Is it because I blew it's head off?

**[Damage in the Game:**

**Damage in the game is based on stats and effects. Normal full power punches and kicks without any modifiers deal STR x AGI divided by 10. Weapon damage tends to vary from weapon to weapon. Weapons with blades, increase their damage with sharpness which applies to the blade of the weapon. Power is the stat that affects the non-bladed part of the weapon or blunt weapons, they are the weapon's ability to release kinetic force.**

**Damaging weak spots increases your damage by 100% - 300%. These weakspots vary from creature to creature. Each being has their own weak spots.**

**Damaging fatal spots increases your damage by 10,000%. These are the spots in which being hit hard can cause serious damage. Major examples are the heart or the brain. Though it may vary for some beings.**

**]**

Okay, it is because I blew it's head off. That's really helpful..

Hmmm.. I look back at the field and saw Gai making a clone that looked like himself. Though it looked slightly lifeless, it was impressive for him to be able to do that in his second try already. I gave him a thumbs up and a bright smile, he gave me a nice guy pose back. Kakashi, Rin and Obito congratulated him.

Rin went in after a while and performed a Water Style: Mouth Shot, water flying at a nearby rock to completely pierce through it. Damn, that was actually pretty impressive. My Water Style is more diverse than hers, but that technique of hers was stronger than mine. We clapped for her and she gave us a bright smile back.

Obito went next and he performed a Fire Release: Fire Ball, which was larger than the previous Uchiha's, though only slightly. The Uchiha kid looked pissed at him, and when Obito came back we all congratulated him. I asked him "So... You trying to piss off that Uchiha kid?"

He gave me a smile "Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi went last for us and he performed an Earth Style: Mud Wall it was around 3 meters high and 4 meters long, and it looked pretty thick. He stopped his technique and the proctor looked quite impressed. It was the most impressive jutsu so far, a B-Rank. Most were simple jutsu with the best being a D-rank. He came back and we all gave him a congratulations, I gave him a mock-tear filled look "I-im.. So proud of you little brother.."

His vein popped up and he huffed, glaring at me "Kazuki, I'm the older twin." I mock-gasped "Oh no! My little brother in heart is rebelling! Kids nowadays I tell you.."

He gave me a light punch on the shoulder as the other three chuckled, he stepped beside me "Ugh, just because you talk old doesn't mean you're old. Moreover, aren't I the one always taking care of you?"

"Like any good little brother does." I finished it off, and he looked at me deadpan. He sighed and we just went back to watching muttering "Stupid little brothers."

I heard him and I said "Yeah, that's why you're Bakashi." Gai and Rin snickered while Obito full blown laughed.

"If I'm Bakashi, you're Dirty Hand Bakazuki." He gave me a look, and I paled on that nickname. Gai snickered even harder while Obito and Rin looked curious. "What's the story behind that?"

Kakashi drawled on "Well, you know. Bakazuki stuck his hand in the to-". I covered his mouth and laughed it off. "Hahahahahaha... Don't worry about it! It isn't anything important!" Rin and Obito looked even more curious as Kakashi got my hand away in mock-disgust, "Ew get away from me. He stuck his hand on the toilet when he peed on it. " I tried to stop him but he already finished saying it. NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY REPUTATION!

Obito snickered while Rin laughed softly. Rin gave me a mischievous look and said "Ew~, get out away from me." Obito followed up by staying away a good few feet away from me. "Noooo, why are you doing this to me, Kakashi?!"

Kakashi said smugly to me "That's what you get for testing my patience." I look at him and pointed "Fine, I'll just tell them about the Pric-". I was interrupted by Kakashi "I'll tell dad about how you cut you wrist, if you do~." he gave me an eye smile. Ahh, kids. They grow up so fast.

I backed off "Okay, okay." Obito and Rin went back to standing in their original places with Gai snickering. Kakashi looked like a smug and satisfied puppy. We went back to watching the test, occasionally making small talk until it ended.

(Whut)

I stretched myself, after minutes of standing. I turn towards my friends and saw that my REP went pretty high up for one day.

**[Hatake Kakashi**

**Your REP: 2,049]**

**[Maito Gai**

**Your REP: 1,242]**

**[Nohara Rin**

**Your REP: 1,126]**

**[Uchiha Obito**

**Your REP: 982]**

Yey! I made some friends! And it was people I like! And Kakashi is already on Revered REP! I gained some awesome skills too! And I earned a good title!

I cheered for myself, then I turned towards my friends "Hey, you guys wanna hang out with us for a bit before we check on the acceptance list?" Kakashi looked like he contemplated something and nodded.

Rin nodded smiling, Gai cheered "Yeah!", Obito looked like he debated something and nodded as well. "Well, let's go." Kakashi said. We walked out of the gate to wait for the acceptance list to be done, which was about 2 hours away.

"You guys, wanna eat some good ramen? "Obito asked us when we were deciding on where to stay for a while. Yep, I know where he wants to take us.

Kakashi nodded "Sure, I haven't eaten ramen yet. I wonder how it tastes. ", I agreed too, inwardly excited "Yeah, ramen sounds good for now." Gai nodded smiling as well "Sounds good!".

Rin asked "Same place?". Obito you move fast, please stop. I may ship you two but Rin is still a kid. "Yeah, we're going to Ichiraku." Yey!

We followed Obito and Rin to go to the ramen stand, I asked him "Do they have beef?". He nodded "Yeah, they have a pretty wide variety." I nodded and we walked for a minute or so in comfortable silence just taking in the atmosphere. Konoha's aura as a whole was like a comfortable flame but go too deep and you'll be burnt. I shivered minutely thinking of the dark happenings in this village.

We didn't walk for long till we spotted a small building, it's aura was warm and cozy. Somewhere you can relax and let off some steam. We walked in through the wide front, me and my brother's heads were lower than the banners which state 'Ramen Ichiraku.' The banners just barely hitting my friends' heads. When I entered I took in the atmosphere, it felt rather homely. It was empty at the moment with us being the only costumer.

"Irrashai Masse!" a welcome from the tanned, close-eyed teen turning man in front of me wearing a white chef uniform. I look at his head and saw his identity.

**[Teuchi**

**Level: 13**

**Title: Ramen Master* (adds 200% efficiency when cooking ramen, and ramen cooked will be upped by a rank)**

**Your REP: 500**

**]**

Oh my god, ramen here will be definitely be good. "Ohayo, jiji!" Obito said cheerily, Rin greeted as well "Ohayo, Teuchi-san." We took seats beside each other leaving only one seat open. "I'm still 17! You brat!"

Obito stuck out his tounge. Teuchi sighed and asked us "So, what ramen would you like to have?" I would have liked to eat narutomaki but I want some BEEF.

"I would like some narutomaki toppings, but same as my usual!" Obito ordered his, followed by Rin "Narutomaki toppings, for today too."

Gai shrugged and ordered too "A narutomaki too, please." Kakashi ordered too "Ramen with narutomaki too, please."

AGHHHHHHHH, WHY I JUST WANTED SOME BEEF. I sigh and raised my hand "Narutomaki with miso, please..." I throw out the miso since it was the only thing I knew.

"Coming up!" Teuchi turned his back and started cooking. I slump down to the table as soon as he was out of sight. "Kazuki, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, concerned.

"Nothing.." I sat straight up. I turned to them "Uhh, can you guys not talk about what I said earlier? I would like to talk about it to Dad first. " Danzo will definitely try to kidnap after this if an agent of his, heard.

They all nodded, then Obito said "Some examinees heard it, but they looked they didn't understand anyway.". Gai coughed, I chuckled at that. It should be okay, since my Mind's Eye didn't work u-...

Why the hell did I say that?!

AGHHHH, MURPHY'S LAW!

After a few minutes of casual conversation, I calmed down and Teuchi brought out our ramen, mine was a dark earthy brown soup bringing out hot steam, I had cut boiled eggs on top surrounded by pieces of beef. Beef. In the side is a beautiful white pristine piece of narutomaki. It was in a large bowl too.

How can ramen.. Look so beautiful? It looked like art...

"Kazuki?" Kakashi asked and I saw the others except for Kakashi, already eating though they looked discreetly towards us. Kakashi and I looked at each other, we knew what each other was thinking, I distract them while Kakashi speed ate. I break the chopsticks but first I **Observed** it.

**[Ichiraku Ramen (Epic) (20/20) {_Consumable_}**

**-**

**The ramen that is cooked by the future best ramen maker in the Elemental Nations, it is a ramen with miso, boiled, eggs, tender beef pieces and narutomaki. Grants 200% HP/R and SP/R when eaten for 24 hours.**

**]**

Ouuhhhh... Kazuki like, Ichiraku best.

Shaking my head, making my caveman thoughts disappear. System, Kakashi's speed eating technique.

[**Shop**

**-**

**Consume (LvL Max) (100 SC)**

**-**

**]**

Buy it.

**[Confirmed.**

**100 SC has been used.**

**Skill is learned.**

**]**

**[Consume (LvL Max)**

**-**

**The user eats so fast it looked like he didn't even move, the user is able to appreciate all the flavors and texture of the food. 60 SP per use.**

**]**

Definitely worth 100 SC for me.

When Kakashi was looking at me, and they were looking away for a moment my scarf 'accidentally' loosened and flew towards Kakashi. It was wide enough to cover both my and Kakashi's faces.

**[Skill: Distraction (LvL 12) has been rediscovered**

**-**

**The user drives away the attention of the target using any means they can.**

**]**

Oh goodie.

I dig in dropping my mask. I used **hyperfocus** to enhance the experience**,** Jesus, that's delicious. This is as tasty as dad's! I eat the perfectly cooked beef, it mixed so well with the soup. The boiled eggs really complemented the flavor of the soup. The noodles were extremely springy and smooth to eat. Within a second of eating a large bowl of ramen, I completely finished it. I popped the mask back on.

Kakashi and I clapped our hands "Thank you for the meal." I burped.

"Ughhh, I wanted to see their faces!" Obito groaned as Gai and Rin looked disappointed.

Kakashi looked surprised at me, and he gave me an approving look. "Nice." I nod at that, winking.

"Kazuki, Kakashi can't you drop your masks?" Gai asked desperate.

"Nope." "Yeah." Kakashi shook his head while I nodded. Kakashi looked at me raising his eyebrow, I winked.

"Kakashi doesn't want to though, so you would have to settle for only mine." Gai nodded, as Obito, Rin and him stared at me intensely, Kakashi looked bored but his eyes said otherwise. I deliberately slowed the taking off of my mask. Obito's Sharingan activated.

I dropped my mask, showing that there was another one inside. Bish, Kakashi reminded me to put two inner shirt masks, though there were two, they were actually quite breezy and easy to breath through. It wasn't even uncomfortable.

"Awww, Kazuki. You said you'd drop the mask!" Gai groaned, Obito and Rin nodding, Kakashi snickering. "Yeah! Drop your mask!" Obito demanded.

I countered "I did! You said I should drop my mask, not masks." they groaned. Gai argued "No, I said your masks! Come on, be youthful and show your face!" I shook my head "Nope."

"By the way, you should eat your ramen. It's getting cold." Kakashi said, and so they did.

* * *

**(=)**

* * *

After leaving Ichiraku Ramen, we walked around Konoha for a bit, returning when we saw the sun already nearing it's highest point. We went back to the Academy and saw that the admission list was already posted.

We went to check our names, and I saw and was satisfied that we all got in. "Yey!" Me and Gai cheered, Rin happily bounced on her feet, Obito acting like his younger self by smiling brightly and Kakashi looking satisfied and pleased like a cat. We congratulated each other, I high fived with Gai and Kakashi..

[**Quest: Ninja Academy (Part 1)** **(Completed)**

**Description:**

**The Gamer has just remembered he had to enroll to the Academy in the morning.**

**Objective:**

**1.) Be Accepted into the Academy (1/1)**

**Bonus Objective:**

**1.) Be recognized as a prodigy in the entrance exams. (1/1)**

**Rewards:**

**50 SC**

**Title: Academy Student**

**Title: Prodigy* (Bonus Reward 1)**

**]**

**[Quest: The Youth (Completed)**

**Description:**

**Gai, the Gamer's friend had not made it in the Academy's accept list. Change his fate!**

**Objective:**

**Help Gai enter the accepted list! (1/1)**

**Rewards:**

**100 SC**

**Gai's Bullying will decrease**

**]**

**[Stop Gai from being bullied (1/1)]**

Yey, 150 SC! I equipped the Academy Student Title. I checked my Stats.

**[**

**Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: Academy Student (adds 10% EXP gain to skills.)**

**Level: 17 (89.19%)**

**Status: Healthy**, **Ichiraku Ramen (boosts SPR and HPR by 200%) (22 hours, 3 minutes, 37 seconds left.) **

**HP: 113/113, 0.15 (3) = .45%(hp/m)**

**CP: 450/450, 0.30% (cp/m)**

**SP: 255/255, 0.15 (3) =.45% (sp/m)**

**CC:47%**

**STR : 15**

**END : 15**

**AGI : 17(2) = ****34**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 15**

**Status Points: 25**

**SC: 545**

**]**

A familiar voice came from Gai's father, Dai. He waved over "Gai!", Gai went over to him after saying "Sorry, got to go!" Dai's aura was a koala, seemingly weak but when pushed against a corner will snap and fight back ferociously. I **Observe **him.

**[Name: Maito Dai**

**Level: 28**

**Title: Eternal Genin (-250 REP to Shinobi of Home Village)**

**Status: Healthy**

**HP: 1,311/1,311, .57%****(hp/m) **

**CP: 513/513, .22%(cp/m) **

**S****P:** **1,763/1,767, .57%(sp/m)**

**CC: 23%**

**STR: 46**

**END: 57**

**AGI: 62**

**INT: 18**

**WIS: 22**

**]**

How the hell is he still a Genin?! That's Chuunin level already!

"See ya later!" I was confused by how the hell he's still a genin. He was excitedly telling his dad something gesturing with mostly thumbs ups and such. Dai shouted back to us "Thank you Gai's friends, for teaching him!" I shout back "YOU'RE WELCOME!" Rin pouted at me, and I remembered she was the one who taught Gai about the clone technique. "Sorry.". She hmphed and turned aside.

After a few minutes of talking after Gai left, Dad waved at us as he entered. "Bye!" Me and my brother said goodbye to Obito and Rin and they waved back.

"So, how did you do?" Dad asked us as we came closer to him, I hugged him with Kakashi, my brother was slightly embarrassed but he still hugged Dad. Kakashi huffed and pouted up "Of course, we passed." I smiled up to dad as he patted our heads. "I knew you could do it, congratulations."

He took our little hands each and we walked back home, talking on the way about the friends we made and how delicious the ramen at Ichiraku was.

* * *

**( '_' )/_*_\\_(-_- )**

* * *

We walked back home and as soon as we came back home, I talked to dad about the Holy Light explanation with Kakashi piping in.

He looked surprised at that but he still smiled proudly at me "I'm proud of you." I nodded at that, smiling proudly at myself.

"He also somehow was able to throw shuriken accurately." Kakashi pointed out. Now dad looked pleasantly surprised. "How?"

He had been training me for a few months on shuriken but I wasn't able to throw even one in even if they were a few feet away.

"He said something about focusing on only the target..." Kakashi said and both dad and him looked at me weirdly. I always did focus on the target when I was training though I still missed.

"Huh... I think the breathing technique helped." I said and Dad raised his eyebrow at that. Kakashi looked thoughtful "I think it may have helped since it made my mind clearer when I used it."

"What breathing technique?" Dad asked us and we demonstrated for him. He tried to do it and he looked amazed. "Kazuki.. This is amazing." I nodded at that.

"What are you going to do for the information, Dad?" I asked him, as he looked thoughtful. "What do you want to do with it and have you already shared this with someone other than your brother?" I nodded at that and told him about Gai, Obito and Rin.

"I'm not actually sure what to do.." I confessed and he smiled at me patting my head. "Don't worry."

I smiled at the comfortable and familiar gesture "So, are you going to share it with the Hokage?"

He corrected me "Hokage-_sama_." but it was mostly reflex and then he nodded "Yes, sharing this technique would benefit Konoha greatly but are you really sure you want to share this? It's possible for you to take as a personal jutsu."

I haven't... thought about that.. Eh, feck it, I'll keep it for me and close ones for now "Yeah, I think I can keep as a personal jutsu. For now at least. But what about the 'healing jutsu'?" I referred to the Holy Light.

He seriously told me "We should tell the Hokage about that. It is a major breakthrough in the field of medical jutsu and could save many lives."

But the breathing technique could save lives too..?

I ignored my thoughts and nodded my head. "Okay." He stood up and walked out "I'll be right back." he shunshined away. I turned to look at Kakashi sleeping beside the wall .

Oh yeah, Kakashi was here. He looked tired earlier.. I yawned and went to our room to get futons. I set it down with the sun shining on it. This is gonna be seriously comfortable..

I nudged Kakashi awake, and gestured to the futon. He groggilly stood up and fell limp on it. He snored. I yawned and went to sleep beside him.

* * *

**( _-__-) _zZZ_**

My eyes snapped open as my **Mind's Eye** tingled.

* * *

**A/N: elp. **


	8. Chapter 8- Forest

**A/N: Thank you as always for the support! **

**Here's my try at another fight scene.**

**Edit: I took Ardelone's Advice and redid this entire chapter. It isn't realistic for the Jonin to not be able to dodge that I realized. Sorry bout ****that**, **I wasn't in the mood to write, so I kinda rushed it. ****Discovered a more interesting ending, and sorry again about short chap but I have no time currently, I have to take care of my Dad for a while since he got a stroke.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognize except for my OCs.**

* * *

My eyes snapped wide open and I dragged Kakashi with me to roll to the side. A poisoned senbon was embedded on the futon. I followed where the senbon came from and noticed an aura like a desert scorpion, the man was wearing a brown flak jacket with shoulder pads. I immediately **Observed **it.

**[Name: Kenpo Taru**

**Level: ****60**

**Title: Jonin (****add 1000**** REP on home village)**

**Status: Healthy**

**HP: 2,201/2,212, 0.56% (hp/m)**

**CP: 1,439/1,461, 1.56% (cp/m)**

**SP: 1,981/2,492, 0.56(sp/m)**

**CC: 78%**

**STR: ****56**

**END: ****79**

**AGI: 89**

**INT: 37**

**WIS: 78**

**Your REP: -2503**

**]**

Double CPR, high-level threat to both me and Kakashi, uses poison, probably Suna. We should retreat, it's too dangerous.

**[Quest: The Root in the Desert**

**-**

**Description:**

**Shinobi are attacking you! Survive ****the attack! **

**-**

**Objective:**

**Survive (0/1)**

**Don't get captured (0/1)**

**Find help (0/1)**

**Bonus Objective:**

**Make Kakashi survive (0/1)**

**Rewards:**

**500 SC**

**Perk: Poison Body (Your body will be immensely quick to adapt to poison in their system.)**

**Ticket of Fortune (Bonus Reward)**

**]**

No way in hell I'm gonna let my brother die. But good, it's a capture mission meaning they'll try not to kill us.

"Kazuki." Kakashi instantly woke up and took a combat-ready posture, kunai at the ready, I nod without looking at him. I didn't take out my tanto yet. System, something against poisons, now.

**[Shop**

**-**

**Poison Immunity (40 SC)**

**-**

**Poison Antidote (20 SC)**

**-**

**]**

Buy the immunity skill and 2 antidotes.

**[Confir-**

Tch, my **Mind's Eye** tingled again and told me to dodge. I used** Total ****Concentration Breathing **and **Chakra Enhance (2 CP/S). **And jumped out of the house, Kakashi immediately followed me and before we landed a huge Fireball dropped on the house, burning it down.

What the hell?! There was no one on the streets! The Suna Jonin jumped out of the house in mid air.

I threw 3 senbon using **CFE (Chakra Flow Explosion) **at the probably Suna Jonin, Kakashi throwing some kunai and shuriken retreating with me to the rooftops. "Probably Suna shinobi, Jonin-level by the flak. Careful of the poison."

**[1 WIS has been gained]**

I ignored the notification for now. Kakashi frowned at the info but nodded resolutely. We didn't get even ten meters away when my **Mind's Eye** tingled again, and I had to swerve my body to the left nearly dodging a poisoned kunai. I took the kunai by the handle and threw it back at him. Fuck, he was close.

"Kazuki, we can lose him on the ground." I nodded and we dropped into the alleyway. We rushed to the alleyway using **Total Concentration Breathing **to speed ourselves up even further. I occasionally threw some explosive senbon if he comes in sight of us. Eventually we lost him for a bit.

We settled on an alley to take our breath. "Kakashi, clones. " I whispered towards Kakashi as we suppressed our chakra, he nodded and we performed a hand-handed seal "**Bunshin**." Our clones came out looking just like us.

Our clones came out the alley, rushing into another. They were cut off by an Anbu(?), shunshining in front of them. I look at his name tag.

**[Name: #039**

**Level: 49**

**Title: Root (Reputation will be set to Revered for Danzo.)**

**Status: Healthy, Brainwashed**

**HP: 1,710/1,710**

**CP: 1,140/1,140**

**SP: 1,767/1,767**

**Your REP: 0**

**]**

Shit. Of course it's Danzo. It's always about Danzo if you have a 'Kekkei Genkai'. The clones stopped and threw a kunai on the end of the alleyway. They seemingly used 'shunshin' and the Root Agent rushed towards them. Good, he wasn't a sensor.

No one is patrolling too... The entire area was blocked off. I hope that Fireball is large enough for Dad or someone to rush here.

Henge.. I can use Henge. System, info on their current mission here?

**[The Shop**

**-**

**Root Mission #382 File (10 SC)**

**-**

**]**

That's quite cheap.. Buy it.

**[Confirmed.**

**10 SC has been used.**

**Item is in inventory.**

**]**

I would read it. But Kakashi is here... Can I read the info on the Inventory?

**[No.]**

Fuck..

You know what? Screw this, no henge.

System, how much is a warp?

**[The Shop**

**-**

**Teleportation Scroll (_Consumable_) (200 SC)**

**-**

**]**

Is it a two person use, and how far can it go?

**[No, it is not a two-person teleportation. It can go upto 200 km from the starting point. User, you can use Observe on the Shop to see the effects of the item. ]**

Well, thanks for the late tip.. Stupid system.

**[You are welcome.]**

Whatever.. How much is a two person teleportation scroll?

**[The Shop**

**-**

**Duo**** Teleport Scroll (_Consumable_) (450 SC)**

**-**

**]**

I look at my **Stats**.

**[Name: Hatake Kazuki**

**Title: A Mind of Terror***

**Level: 17 (89.19%)**

**HP: 113/113, 0.15%(hp/m)**

**CP: 164/225, 0.32 % (cp/m)**

**SP: 274/405, 0.15 (sp/m)**

**CC:47%**

**Status: Healthy**, **Ichiraku Ramen (adds 200% HPR**, **200% CPR. ****21 hours, 18 minutes and 50 seconds left.) **

**STR : 15**

**END : 15**

**AGI : 17(2) = 34**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 16**

**Status Points: 25**

**SC: 465**

**]**

I have enough SC, that's a relief. I **Observed **the scroll from the **Shop **screen**. **

**[Duo** **Teleport Scroll** **(Epic****) (1/1) {_Consumable_} **

**-**

**A teleportation scroll with seals meant to transport 2 people into a random spot within 200 KM. Filling the scroll with 200 CP will activate this. Think of the person near you to teleport with.**

**]**

Buy it.

**[Confirmed...**

**450 SC has been used.**

**Item is now in Inventory.]**

I dumped 10 points to END.

**[2 WIS has been gained.]**

I look at my new HP, CP and SP.

**[HP****: 188/188, 0.25%(hp/m) **

**CP: 465/750, 0.32 % (cp/m)**

**SP: 296/425, 0.25 (sp/m)**

**]**

Okay, enough CP. I took out the black scroll with runes covered all over it. Kakashi looked at me, confused. "Hiraishin scroll, it'll Teleport us to a random location within 200 KM out." I spat out a half-truth.

"I won't ask where and how you got it, but Konoha is only 16 km wide!" he silently gestured frantically.

Oh yeah. Fuck.

"Let's just hope for the best. We may be surrounded, there were no one around the district remember? Let's just use it as a last resort. " I reasoned with him.

"Bu-" Whatever he was trying to say was interrupted as a poisoned tanto nearly slashed his arm as he jumped away taking a combat position. I look at the 'Anbu'. Maybe we can beat him quick enough?

"This is the end of the line for you, little white fangs.." A rugged voice came from behind us, I turned back as Kakashi stood his ground against the Root agent. I took out my tanto in one hand and my scroll in the other. He smiled at us cruelly "Oho.. I'll rough you u-"

Whatever he would say was interrupted as I poured chakra into the scroll. The scroll disappeared into blue specks as me and Kakashi was covered by a blue light.

* * *

**(-_-)**

* * *

The blue light faded and my brother and I dropped into a forest. Kakashi grabbed onto a large branch and flipped to a crouch. I took out my tanto and stabbed into the huge trunk of a nearby tree.

I stopped plummeting down into the ground. I took out my tanto from the tree jumped onto the ground, Kakashi doing the same.

We looked at each other, both of us still tense from the fight.

"Well.. Shit."

As soon as I said that, a resounding **explosion** came from the distance.

* * *

**A/N: ****:P. I just realized it's too unrealistic for Kazuki too instakill the Jonin so... Redid this. **

**I will try my best to update occasionally :**)

* * *

**u****ntil then, **

* * *

**Stay fresh, cheese bags~**

* * *


End file.
